The Fight for Lorien
by free-lorien
Summary: Continuing where The Fate of Ten left off. John struggles with the weight of the world on his shoulders. The war against the Mogadorians and the Lorics must come to a close. With humans gaining legacies, will they be powerful enough to stop the evil wrath of Setrakus Ra's army? The battle has been going on for an eternity, but it ends here.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fan fiction I've ever decided to publish haha. It's a continuation of where The Fate of Ten left off. Enjoy! Tell me how it was. Constructive criticism is welcome :)**

 **I do not own Lorien Legacies**

 **John**

Sarah stopped talking. Muffled noises and shouting was all I could hear from the other line. _She's not dead_ , I tried to tell myself. I knew what had happened though. She _is_ dead. Someone picks up the phone. "John?" It's Adam's voice. I can tell there's grief in it. Knowing the answer, I still ask him, "Is she—." And to my despair, he replies with, "Yes. I'm sorry, John,"

I can't take it anymore. Just a few hours ago we were talking and she was reassuring me that everything would be okay. Now Sarah Hart is dead and it's all my fault. I scream and throw the phone to the ground. Sam runs over. "What is it?" He asks with worry in his tone.

"It's all my fault." I whisper. "What is?" His eyes narrow in on the phone on the ground.

"Sarah's dead." I say. Sam looks up in shock, "Oh my god."

The lump in my throat grows bigger. I kneel down next to my phone and cup my head in my hands. I'm the one who dragged Sarah Hart into this war. Guilt is weighing upon me and I know that it will never leave. She's gone because of terrorist alien, John Smith.

—

Sam had told Nine, Five and Daniela what had happened. We're now driving to a camp where the humans are staying. It's late at night and everyone's asleep except me who's driving. I decide to let out all of my feelings of utter grief towards the loss of Sarah.

"John?" I'm startled by Daniela. She stares at me and sighs, "Look, I know you're sad over Sarah, but there's a war to win out there. We can't have you moping around like this! I felt the same way when my parents were killed but it didn't stop me from finding you!" She exclaims. Suddenly all my emotions stop and determination fills me up inside. She's right, I need to get it together as a leader and get my revenge.

"You're right." I tell Daniela, "Thank you." She smiles at me, "Let's kill every last one of 'em." I grin and look back at her. "Agreed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Six**

It's been 5 hours since Sarah died. I know I should quit being so depressed over it, but I can't even imagine the sadness John is going through. It's all my fault. If I hadn't have brought on that tornado, she'd still be alive.

Marina still hasn't woken up and it's worrying us all. Ella is sitting next to her, gently shaking her every once in a while. Lexa is flying the ship, while Mark is silently staring at Sarah's body with blankness across his face. I decide to sit next to him.

"Hey." I say. Mark looks up at me with tears in his eyes.

"I wish one of you had some kind of resurrection legacy." He sighs.

I give a small laugh, "Don't we all?"

Mark shrugs and sits back. "I don't know how her family's going to react, I mean they're probably worried sick!" And thats when I realize that Sarah had a family. She chose us over them. Mark's right, her parents would be overwhelmed when they hear about her.

"I should call them. They deserve to know what happened." Mark stands up and walks out of the room. I sit in silence for a while until Ella perks up.

"Six?" She whispers.

"Yes, Ella?"

Ella looks at Marina's unconscious body and back at me, "If she doesn't wake up soon she might die." She breathes. I glance at Marina's battered self and nod at Ella.

"We could call John." I suggest. She shakes her head. "But we need help right now!" She cries. I try to calm her down by embracing her. She continues to cry but gathers herself after a few minutes.

"John's our closest hope right now. We should at least try calling him." I tell Ella. She gives me a small nod so I take out my phone and dial John's number.

"Hello?" He picks up.

"John, it's Six." I exclaim, "We need your help."

"What is it?"

"Marina was injured badly and hasn't woken up yet."

"Okay. How bad is it?"

"Doesn't matter. We need to meet somewhere."

"Wait. Where are you?"

"Lexa is flying us in her ship."

"I'll be there soon." He says and hangs up.

Wait, what? He doesn't even know where we're located at. My thoughts are startled by a crash in the other room. I peek inside and John is standing there.

"Holy shit, how did you get here!?" I scream.

"Teleportation.. Actually, Ximic." He grins. I remember from the vision the thing about ximic being able to imitate all legacies.

"Oh my god, John do you know what this means?" I say a bit too excitedly, "You're Pittacus Lore's reincarnation."

He shrugs, "Yeah I'm pretty awesome."

I laugh and hug him. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Ella runs into the room and practically jumps on John. "Please come heal Marina!" She pulls him into the next room. John pauses for a moment when he sees Sarah but quickly shakes his head. Ella guides him to Marina and he kneels down. John places his hands on her abdomen and it glows a red tint for a moment. Suddenly, Marina jerks up and gasps.

I rush over and attempt to relax her. It doesn't help when she sees Sarah's body.

"What-what happened?" Marina says exasperatedly. I begin to explain everything, starting where she was knocked out. John listens intently as well.

When I'm finished explaining everything, she's near tears.

"If I were awake I could've healed her!" Marina says angrily, cupping her head in her hands. Ella hugs her and shakes her head, "If this were anybody's fault, it would be stupid Setrakus Ra. He's to blame."

Marina wipes her eyes and then looks up at John.

"How did you get here?" She asks. John grins a bit and replies, "Ximic. I can imitate any legacy now."

Marina's eyes widen. "You copied Eight.." She smiles.

"That also explains what happened in Dulce." Ella mentions.

John nods. That's when Mark returns to the room.

"I overheard you guys talking." He says, referring to John being here.

"I just called Sarah's parents.. They're devastated but they don't blame us for Sarah's death." Mark announces. I feel a weight I didn't even know I had on my chest being lifted off and notice that John felt the same by the way his face contorts. It was silent for a minute, until Mark spoke up.

"Now.. what happened in New York?" He asks.

We all turn our heads to John, who's eyebrows shoot up.

"Damn it, I forgot to tell them I was leaving."

 **Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you did!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my god I can't believe I forgot about Adam! He's still on the ship. Just so many characters to keep track of! Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

 **I do not own Lorien Legacies**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Sam**

I woke up on the floor. I must've fallen off the very tiny beds we were in. Actually they're not even beds, they're hammocks. The NYPD set them up for the survivors of the attacks for shelter. Nine, Daniela, John and Five were lined up next to my hammock. I looked around and saw that John was gone. Maybe he just went to the bathroom or something.. but it's the middle of the night and nobody else is awake.

I panic a little and decide to call him. Using my newfound legacy, I levitate my phone over to me and call him. It rings a few times and then he finally picks up.

"John? Where are you!?" I whisper, trying not to wake anyone.

He chuckles and answers, "I'm sorry Sam. I teleported to the ship Six is on. Needed to heal Marina."

"Dude you couldn't have told us?"

"Why don't I just come back and teleport you all here." He suggests.

I guess it's not a bad idea, but wouldn't he be at loss for energy?

"I don't know. Just come back soon. There's some humans that need saving here." I tell him.

"Alright. See you later, Samuel."

"Don't call me that!"

"Goodbye, Samantha."

I hang up and sit back in the hammock. Beside me, Daniela groans and stretches her arms. "That was the most uncomfortable sleep ever." She complains.

"I second that." I grin.

Nine and Five momentarily wake up after that.

"John teleported to the ship the others are on. He'll be back soon." I explain.

"Teleporting, huh? Didn't know Johnny had it in him." Nine says. I roll my eyes and get up.

That was when everything flipped. A deafening hum was heard. We all looked up at the unmistakable sound of a mogadorian ship.

"Holy.. they're coming to attack!" Daniela yells.

"It's party time, princess." Nine grins, cracking his knuckles.

"Just turn them to stone!" I tell Dani.

The Mogs start advancing towards us with their blasters out. Daniela screams and then beams of grey flood out of her eyes and on to the enemies. About two dozen of them are turned into statues in a matter of ten seconds. I catch her as her knees buckle from exhaustion of her legacy. "Just hang on. We'll get the rest of them." I say. She smiles and sits there, dazed.

I charge forward, to where Nine and Five are violently killing the rest of them. Nine fiercely takes ten down at once with telekinesis and easily shoots them with one of their own blasters. Five stabs them with his blade.

I feel a cold barrel pressed against my head.

"It's your turn to die." A mogadorian snarls. Before I can do anything, he pulls the trigger. ' _This is it.'_ I thought, _'I'm dead.'_

Except I wasn't. The bullet passed right through me and landed next to my feet.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N thanks for the review Marinarules7! I do realize that John can't teleport without seeing the place before. My friends currently stole all my lorien legacies books so I can't look back and check anything haha. I'm trying to pick up the action (even though I suck at writing fight scenes) but thank you :)**

 **Also thank you, secretly. !**

 **I do not own lorien legacies**

John

Hearing Sarah's final words over the phone was enough to kill me, but seeing her lifeless body in front of me is worse. Guilt rushes through me and I mentally scream at myself to shut up.

Marina sits down next to me and then embraces me. I realize that this is what I need; someone who knows what I'm going through. I thank her and we talk quietly for a bit about Eight and Sarah. We let out all our feelings. It felt good.

Ella ran into the room. "We're in New York!" She says giddily. I can't help but laugh at the excitement on her face.

Marina and I hug once more and make our way towards the ladder.

I feel a nudge and turn around to see Bernie Kosar on the ground. He barks happily and runs off the ship.

"John! Guess what!?" Sam yells, coming full force towards me.

"What?" I say.

"I got a new legacy! A mogadorian was about to shoot me and the bullet went right through me!" He yaps excitedly.

I'm happy for Sam. All he's ever dreamed of were aliens and UFOs. He got his wish of meeting an alien, but he must've never thought he would "become" an alien.

I high five Sam and congratulate him. He runs over to the others to greet them.

"Thanks for the heads up that you were leaving, Johnny." Nine says sarcastically, walking over.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Marina butts in.

"What language are you speaking?" Nine muses. Marina laughs and hugs him.

Being with everyone else fills me with joy. It helps me get my mind off Sarah.

"John? Do you see that?" Daniela asks me, looking dazed. I look around. There's the ship, the camp for humans set up, but nothing seems off.

"No. What is it, Dani?"

She stares at me and then collapses. I grab her before she hits the ground. Then suddenly, one by one, almost everyone around me falls to the ground.

Then I notice a red dot in my eye that grows larger each passing second and then everything turns black as I hit the ground.

—

"Get up, sleeping beauty." Nine hovers over me. I stand up and look around. We're in some weird ship, except I know it's like when Ella took us all into her vision. This isn't totally real.

Nine, Six, Marina, Sam, Five, Daniela, Ella and I are in the room.

"Is this you, Ella?" Six asks. Ella shakes her head no and looks around.

Marina gasps and covers her hand with her mouth. We all turn around to see four people standing there.

I recognize one of them as Eight.

"Is it you? Are you real?" Marina slowly walks over to him.

He grins, "It's me, Mar."

Marina runs into his arms. They kiss and hug each other.

"Um. I'm One." The tall girl with long blonde wavy hair says.

"Two, but I go by Maggie." The short one with curly red hair and glasses says.

"I'm Three." The boy with darker skin and black hair says. I smile at him.

"Four. Thanks for staying alive for so long." I tell him. Three nods.

Everyone else introduces themselves and then Eight speaks up, "Anyway, to get to the point…the final battle is coming and the only way to defeat Setrakus Ra is for all of us to be united."

"What are you implying?" Marina asks him.

"I'm saying that Mr. Pittacus Lore," He directs his eyes to me at that, "has to revive us."

Everyone goes silent for what seems like an eternity.

"I can do that?"

 **Leave a review :) thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! I hope you're all doing okay. I'm very sorry for not updating in so long. I've been very stressed about school and I'm probably not going to go this week, which means I can write more. Happy holidays, everyone! Here's chapter 5!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Marina**

I'm thrown back into reality. Did that really just happen? I scramble up to see Mark kneeling in front of me.

"What the hell just happened?! One moment we're fighting Mogs and suddenly everybody collapses!"

I stand up and look around, ignoring Mark. Everyone is slowly coming to. John is already up, staring at nothing. His eyes aren't empty anymore. They're full of hope now. Hope that we can win this war. John catches me staring at him and smiles.

"I'll bring him back. I'll bring them all back." He says, tears in his eyes.

I swear in that one moment, that was all I've ever needed to hear. I run into John's arms and embrace him. I know that he will do anything to bring back the dead Garde, even if it costs him his life. That's his flaw; loyalty, and it will always be that.

I have faith that John will bring back Eight. I've no longer got a thirst for revenge. It's gone now. Eight will come back. I can finally be happy.

I turn my head and notice Sam talking to Adam and Mark excitedly, probably explaining what just happened.

John takes my hand and guides me on to the ship away from the others. We walk into the room Sarah's body was being kept. This is the first time I've actually looked at her closely since John healed me.

"I don't know how to heal her." John sighs frustratedly.

I take a moment and come up with something, "Remember when we were in Dulce and you first developed your healing legacy?" I say. He nods.

"Focus on that. How bad you need her here, that's what you have to think of." I explain.

John takes Sarah's hands in his own and closes his eyes in concentration.

 **John**

I think of what Marina told me to. I remember first meeting her at Paradise High. Our first kiss, the attack at the school, when I had to leave her in Ohio. When I saved her at Dulce, our walk around the block from Nine's penthouse, and our last phone call when she died.

I realize that I'm crying. As I look down, a spark illuminates in our hands. Sarah Hart's ice cold hands flow with warmth. A pulse activates as a heartbeat can be heard. Her beautiful blue eyes that I thought I would never see again, open.

"John?" She gasps quietly. I cry out and hold her next to me. ' _I did it.'_ I think. _'My Sarah is alive.'_

"You're okay, it's okay." I comfort her as she sobs. The two of us are a mess.

She pulls away and looks up at me, tracing her fingers around my face.

"I love you." Sarah whispers.

"I love you too."

 **Sorry that wasn't the best. I haven't written in a while. Tell me your thoughts! I'd like to know. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm back. Happy Holidays everybody! Hope you're having a good break!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Six**

"Six, this is Daniela. Daniela, Six." Sam introduces me to the human girl with legacies.

"Hey." I say, shaking her hand, "Welcome to the team."

Daniela smiles, nodding her head at me.

It feels good to be reunited with everyone. Splitting up always ends in disaster. I'm 99% sure we learned that the hard way.

Glancing around, I notice that Marina and John aren't there. Curiosity forces me to look for them. I ask Sam if he'd seen them and he shakes his head.

I decide to check the ship.

As I step on, Marina bumps into me.

"Sorry, Six!" She says, sheepishly. Her eyes are red, like she was crying recently.

"Are you okay, Mar?" I ask her. She smiles and grabs my arm.

We enter one of the rooms inside the ship and I see John sitting with Sarah. She's alive. They're holding hands and talking.

Sarah notices me and stands up, then embraces me.

I laugh in relief. She's not dead anymore. John actually revived her.

* * *

After a small reunion with Sarah being back, a sudden wave of humans showed up. We all greet them and got them accommodated. About 20 of them are now a part of our league.

John holds a meeting in the hotel we all managed to check in to, despite it being slightly destroyed.

"All right guys. Now that we know the only way to defeat Setrakus Ra is for us all to be united, we need to figure out how to bring back the others." John explains.

"But before we get to that, I'm going to hand you all out a piece of paper and I want you to write your name and all of your legacies on it." He finishes.

John passes a stack of paper around, everyone takes a piece and passes it on.

When I get mine, I write,

 **Six**

 **-Telekinesis**

 **-Invisibility**

 **-Elemental Manipulation**

 **-Physical Enhancements**

"What's the point of this?" Nine speaks up.

"It's so I can put together a training schedule and what everyone needs to work on." John grins.

Everyone groans at the thought of training. Although John is right, we need to be prepared for the final battle.

John picks up all of our papers and attaches them to a clipboard.

"You're so organized, John. It's sickening." Daniela smirks.

He waves her off and sits down, analyzing the papers.

"Okay, training begins tomorrow morning at 7 am. Be ready." He says, "you're all dismissed."

Everyone files out of the room. I follow Marina to our room that we agreed to share. Everybody had a two-bed room that they shared with someone else.

Marina went to the bathroom to take a shower. I realized that I was exhausted and lied down on the bed. Instantly, I fell asleep.

* * *

 **John**

After I finished sorting everyone into training groups with Sarah's help, I knew that it was time for her to go home.

"Sarah.." I say. She smiles sadly, like she knows what I'm about to say.

"I need to keep you safe. Your family does too." I explain. Sarah nods.

"I know, John. It's okay, I'll stay with them." She agrees.

"Do you want to say goodbye to anyone first?" I ask.

She shakes her head, no.

"I'll see them again. Hopefully."

I nod and take her hand.

I try to remember what her house looked like. It was complicated, since it had been so long ago. Instead, I visualize Paradise High. The place where I first battled the Mogadorians. It works, and soon we're back in Paradise, Ohio.

Sarah gasps as we look around. The school was now a dump. Filled with trash and beer cans.

"How about we take a walk around first?" She suggests. Agreeing, we walk to where Sarah said everyone from Paradise High was going to school now.

School must've just gotten out, because there were students everywhere.

When they noticed us, a lot stopped in their tracks, to point and stare.

"Sarah!" A girl ran over. I remembered her. It was Emily Knapp.

"We thought you died! Your parents said Mark called and told them you were dead! OH my god, you're alive!" She was in full blown hysterics. Sarah hugged her and smiled.

"I'll see you all later, I have to get home." She takes my hand and turns away.

"Aren't you supposed to be fighting an alien war, John Smith?" Some kid yells out.

I grin and give him a thumbs up, walking away. Of course I am.

We arrive at Sarah's parent's house and I pull Sarah in for a kiss. A goodbye kiss.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too."

Sarah knocks on her door as I walk away. Turning back once more, I see her hugging her mom, who is crying.

Before I teleport back to the hotel, I decide to visit the house Henri and I had once lived in.

Nobody lives there. It's the same as it was way back then.

I roam around the house, to my old bedroom and then to the basement. Something glows down there. It's dark blue and recognizable. A loralite stone is situated in the ground. I gently pick it up. When I do, it shines much brighter, as if it's been waiting for me to hold it.

The stone flashes and then hits me with a force that knocks me unconscious.

 **Wow that was longer than I expected. Hope you enjoyed! It would mean a lot if you reviewed :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! I've done some planning and I now have a better idea of where this story is going! If it's going too fast or slow PLEASE let me know so I can work to make it better. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 7**

 **John**

Darkness is the only thing that I am holding on to.

"Hello?" I call out into the abyss. No answer.

Suddenly a man appears in front of me. It's all too familiar. I recognize him as Pittacus Lore, from the vision the Entity showed us.

"Hello, Number Four, my reincarnation." He speaks, "I must tell you what you need to know."

"You've got my attention." I say.

"As you know, you must revive the dead garde to defeat Setrakus Ra." Lore suggests.

"But how?" I ask.

"The Loralite. It is inside the pendants the nine of you received at a young age. Loralite is the key to rebuilding Lorien and for saving your race. It is spread all around, enhancing humans."

Pittacus pauses and looks me in the eyes, "You must gather all the pendants. Once they are all together again, visit the sanctuary once more. If they are all put together, you can revive the dead garde."

It makes sense now. That's what we needed the pendants for.

"But Setrakus Ra has Number One, Two and Three's pendants." I say.

He nods in understandment.

"I know that. Figure out a battle plan. Find all of them."

I slump my shoulders. More fighting, more training. I have to get back to the others now.

"I will see you soon." Pittacus Lore tells me, as I fade back into reality.

When I wake up, I immediately picture the hotel and teleport back there. I check in to my room which Sam and I are sharing. He's already up and playing some weird UFO game on his phone. He looks up when I close the door.

"Dude, where were you?" Sam half shouts.

I sigh and explain everything that just happened. He gasps when I tell him about the pendants.

"I had a theory about that a long time ago!" His face brightens up.

Checking the clock on the wall, I see that it's 6:30am.

"Time for training in half an hour. Get ready and meet us outside." I tell Sam and run downstairs to set up the stations.

—

 **Nine**

Oh look, it's 7am. Time for training with Johnny boy!

I decide to walk on the ceiling to the outside, getting some strange looks from some humans with legacies. ' _NOOBS!'_ I feel like yelling at them.

Once everyone arrives, John starts calling out names.

"Alright, so for training today, can we have the following people go the telekinesis training station by the fence:

Sophia, Timothy, Peter, Abigail, Briella, Benjamin, Yasmine, Isabella, Cayden and Kingsley. Five and Adam will train you." John says. Five groans and makes his way over there with Adam.

"For the more advanced, can we have:

Bertram, Elliot, Fiona, Phoebe and William by the playground. Six and Marina will be your trainers." He pauses, looking down at his list.

"And if the rest of you could please go train with me and Nine, we will be doing combat with you near the forest."

I show off my super speed and run to the designated forest before anyone else can. John comes up behind me and sighs.

"You're such a show off." He says. I laugh and shove him.

Once everyone is settled, I look over who I will be training.

 _'_ _Don't know you, you, you, you, or you. Oh and there's Ella, Daniela and Sam.'_

"Okay, guys. Judging from your developed legacies, you've got somewhat of an understanding how they work, so instead of just specific legacy training today, you'll start off with combat." John announces.

"Does anybody, besides Ella, Sam and Daniela have any experience in fighting?" He continues. Nobody says a word.

"Well then. I guess we've got lots to learn." John claps his hands and smiles. He motions to me and says, "Nine will show you how to use your telekinesis to fight off a mogadorian."

I smirk and start explaining.

"Okay everyone, clench your fist like this," I say, showing them the proper way to do it. "Now pretend you're actually hitting John and push!"

All the humans do as told and John goes flying backwards. I laugh like a maniac. John gets up and yells at me.

"Nine! You idiot!" I catch Daniela trying so hard not to burst into a laugh attack. John rolls his eyes and turns back to the earthlings.

"That was very good, despite Nine's jerk move. Now you're going to take turns attempting to take Nine down." John devilishly grins at me as he explains how to properly take someone down.

"No legacies, Nine. Just pretend you're some wanky-ass mogadorian. Honestly, you aren't too far from it." He says sassily. I childishly stick my tongue out at him in disgust as the humans get in line to face the wrath of number Nine.

A small girl with soft brown hair and freckles is first in line. I feel kind of sorry that she has to fight in this war. She looks up at me with wide eyes and gets in position like John explained. Maybe I'll go easy on her. Before I have time to decide, she takes a hit at my neck, causing me to stumble backwards. She takes this distraction to her advantage and uses telekinesis to punch me in the gut. I hit the ground and John blows a whistle.

The girl exhales and stares at me widely as I stand up.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"Maddy." She says quietly.

That takes me by surprise.

"I once knew a Maddy. She was strong like you." I tell her. Her face lightens up and she smiles.

"NEXT!"

—

After 2 hours of training, Johnny gathers everyone up again.

"That was excellent, everyone! Tomorrow we will train for another hour and then we'll be doing a game of capture the flag with legacies!"

Capture the flag. I remember when we played that at my penthouse in the lecture hall. I miss that place so damn much.

"There won't be any weird obstacles like last time, right?" Sam asks. John laughs and shakes his head, "No Sam, and no weapons either." I remember when Sam shot Six accidentally, which makes me chuckle.

Making my way towards my room to clean up, I notice Ella greeting Maddy. They're about the same age and make a cute pair.

Suddenly I feel a punch in the face and turn to see John next to me.

"What was that for?" I yell at him.

"Are we even now?" He says. I slim my eyes and then activate my anti-gravity legacy to stand on the ceiling and punch him back while still getting away with it. He grins and then flips upside down next to me.

"You can't fool me, Stanley Worthington." He smiles. I cringe at my old name.

"You know why I called you Donald that one time? It's because you and that Trump guy are both asses!" I shout at him.

Johnny-boy and I fight for another ten minutes, until we're both tired and beat up.

I then follow John outside to cool off. That's when I notice a black figure lurking in the woods.

"What is that?" I whisper, pointing in that direction. John turns around, and then something cold and hard connects with my head, knocking me unconscious. Before I black out, I see a Mog take the same metal rod and hit John too.

We're officially even more screwed.

 **Thanks for reading! Happy almost-New Year!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Happy New Year!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Six**

After training, all of us decided to eat breakfast. Who knew training amateur half-aliens was so much work. Marina and I tried to help them use their telekinesis and any other legacy they developed. That Bertram kid that could talk to bees was there; he tried enhancing his animal telepathy with one of the chimaera. I think it was Stanley the cat.

Marina and Adam join me at the table with their food. We chat about our training sessions. Turns out Adam had it worse, training humans with no clue what they were doing.

Eventually, Ella came to sit by us with a girl around her age.

"This is Maddy! She kicked Nine's butt at training today!" She said excitedly.

Maddy smiled shyly and waved.

"Wow. You're my hero." I tell her. She laughs and then turns around to talk with Ella.

I get up to clear off my plate, when Bernie Kosar runs into the room, barking and howling. I run over to him and he zooms outside, indicating that we need to follow him.

Almost everyone follows him, but there's nothing there. BK keeps barking. I look around for John, but he's nowhere in sight.

"Bertram! Can you talk to him?" Marina calls out.

Bertram makes his way to the front, nervously and kneels down next to BK, closing his eyes.

"He says the Mogadorians captured John and Nine!"'

I'm too stunned to talk. _Those idiots_.

Marina looks at me wide-eyed and scared.

Sam runs in with the white tablet in hand.

"They're in West Virginia! Probably the mountain base."

I shudder at the thought of that place. I was locked in there for a long time. That's where Katarina was murdered. Nine's cepan died there too, and I don't want him to be haunted by those memories. Let alone John being there too. We need them back.

I choose to take John's spot and be the leader.

"We have to rescue them! Whoever feels like they're ready to fight can come. We leave tomorrow at 8am sharp!" I yell, "Whoever is coming, meet in the board room now."

I find a big piece of paper and some markers. When I get to the room, I scan around to see who's here.

Marina, Adam, Five, Ella, Daniela, Sam, and Maddy.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask Maddy. She nods her head,

"Nine was nice to me. I need to help save him."

I place the paper on the table and start by making a map of the place. Sam adds in a few details, from when he was there. After a half hour, it's complete.

"We'll figure out a plan on our way there. Sam, how long will it take to drive?" I say.

"Ten hours. Twelve if we stay off the main roads." He tells us. I sigh because that's a long time. They must've been flown over in a mog ship, which would've taken less than three hours, and no airplanes would be flying around in the middle of an alien war.

"Get ready. We're leaving tomorrow."

—

 **John**

I groggily come to my senses. My head is pounding. I weakly lift my hand up and try to heal myself, but it doesn't work. My eyes shoot open, and I yell in frustration. I'm locked in a cell. Looking to my left through the glass, I see Nine punching the wall, but not breaking it. They must be legacy proof because I can't even form a fireball.

Eventually, Nine looks over with bloody knuckles and says something that I can't hear.

Soundproof walls too. Nice.

Out of nowhere, Setrakus Ra walks into the corridor and opens my door, stepping inside and closing it. He grins down at me with those disgusting eyes full of hatred.

"We meet again, Pittacus. I've always expected it to be you." He says.

I suddenly feel a power take over me. It feels like I don't have control over my body anymore. I feel as if I'm watching this all play out from a stadium.

"It's over, Ra. You'll be dead and Lorien will win." I gasp, but it wasn't me talking. Pittacus Lore is inside of me.

"I will win! I always do! The planet will be mine and nobody can stop me! Not even a few puny Lorics." Setrakus yells.

"There's more than a few, Ra. There's hundreds. They're going to save the world from you." Pittacus says, and then leaves my body. I gasp and fall to the ground. It's very unpleasant having somebody else inside of you.

Setrakus snarls and takes out a syringe. I whip my head over to where Nine is pounding on the glass again, staring wide eyed at me. Before I can turn back, I feel a sharp pain through my neck and I hit the ground.

 **Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed. I'll update as soon as I can!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Nine**

I don't know what the hell those Mogs did to John. Ra inserted something purple in his neck and he fell to the ground, convulsing. Once he became still, they took him away.

I feel a fire raging inside of me because of those idiots. I need to get out of here and rescue John before he gets killed. I continue to uselessly pound on the glass, even though I know it won't work. Before John woke up, I accidentally walked into the glass wall, thinking there was nothing there. Not one of my brightest moments.

I stop hitting the wall and curse when I see a Mogadorian coming. He opens the door and I try to make a run for it. He takes out some kind of taser and shocks me. I reel back and kick him. He seems surprised by this, so I use it to my advantage and punch him hard, knocking him out. Success! All that time spent here with the force field really paid off with my reaction to being shocked, I guess.

I bolt out of the cell and try to use my legacies. Nothing. I suppose I've got to do this the hard way.

Walking around the corner, I can hear some talking. I bolt down the hallway, checking in each room. At the very end, I see Setrakus Ra on a stage in front of a crowd of Mogs with an unconscious and very pale looking John next to him, chained up. They're all chanting something in their language, which I can't understand. Probably something along the lines of, "DEATH! DEATH!"

Setrakus Ra pulls out a blade. The Mogs chant louder. He brings it next to John's chest. _Louder._ He pulls it up, about to slam it down. _Even louder._ As the sword is about to pierce John, somebody screams.

All the mogadorians in the room turn around and look at me. That's when I realized that I'm the one who screamed.

Setrakus Ra snarls at me and gently sets the blade down. He relaxes his face muscles and then smiles. Honestly, it scares me how such a hideous monster can have an even more ugly smile.

"Number Nine. So glad you could join us." he says. Suddenly, I feel arms around me and I'm being dragged to the front, next to John and Ra. I try to kick the Mog's off me, but it doesn't do anything.

They push me into the wall and chain me up. I look over at John, who's just waking up. He opens his eyes weakly and starts to struggle when he realizes he's chained up. When John sees me, his eyes widen, but he calms down a bit. I then notice that he's deathly pale and full of bruises and cuts. ' _What did they do to him?'_ I wonder.

"Now, I can finally kill you, Pittacus Lore." Setrakus turns back around to us, focused on John, "Except, I want you to suffer! I will start by killing your friend here." he says, turning to me, skimming the blade over my neck.

"WAIT!" screams John. Setrakus Ra turns over to him and grins.

"Why are you so obsessed with us?" John says.

Alright, he didn't say that at all. I don't know what he said, because I tuned out. I could hear Mogadorians in the very back talking to each other, which meant I had my super hearing back, and that leads to having my legacies back.

I look over at John and Setrakus Ra. John's being pinned back with Ra's sword on his throat. I use my telekinesis to slyly take of my chains and then I rip the sword from Setrakus Ra's hands. The ugly monster is taken aback and I use the sword to stab him in the heart, but he side steps it and it lands in John's side. John screams, but I quickly pull out the sword and stick it in Ra's stomach. He falls back. I cut John's chains off and slump him over my shoulders, activating my anti-gravity legacy. I run out of the room and all the way through the hallways of the base. John's side is bleeding above the hips and I can't do anything about it.

We turn the corner, but there are already Mogadorians there, with blasters held high.

"John, can't you heal yourself?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"They did something..drained me." John spurts out. I don't know how much longer he can hold on.

The Mogadorians force me to deactivate my legacy or else they'll shoot us, so I oblige and land on the ground, setting John down next to me.

"The others will come for us." John whispers before he's taken away and I'm forced back to my cell.

I just hope he's right.

—

 **Sam**

Marina, Six and I were sitting in the lobby, talking about common Mog fighting strategies and how to defeat them, when Lexa came into the room.

"I'm not going to let you guys waste time by driving for ten hours. I can fly you to the base on my ship." she says, smiling. Six jumps up and hugs Lexa.

"Thank you so much!" Marina cries, hugging her as well.

"Grab the others, because we're leaving now. Mark's coming too." Lexa says. Six nods yes and runs out of the lobby.

Marina and I follow Lexa to the ship. I've never been on it and I'm excited. Who would've thought that Sam Goode, the alien worshipper would step inside a real UFO?!

Tell that to Paradise High.

I'm amazed at all the space inside of it. It's awesome.

Mark soon comes inside, followed by Six about five minutes later, with Daniela, Ella, Maddy and Five behind her.

"Who's ready to kick some ass?" Six yells. I give a "whoop!" along with everyone else. If I had telepathy, I would send a message to John that we were on our way.

"West Virginia here we come."

 **Please review! Have a great weekend!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow I can't believe I've made it this far! Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story!**

 **And to answer your question, Marina77, yes I ship Stohn, but I don't plan on making it canon in this story haha (for the sake of Sarah ;)**

 **Chapter 10**

 **John**

I don't know how much longer I can stand the pain. Setrakus Ra knows that I can become more powerful than him and he sees me as an obstacle in taking over the world.

I'm currently strapped down in a type of hospital bed, with a dozen needles in me. I know that the Mogs are working on a way to take my ximic away. They've drained me and I'm very weak. They've done nothing to my waist, which was pierced with Ra's sword. No food has been given to me so far either. A part of me wants the others to come rescue us, but I also don't want them getting hurt.

A knock on the door wakes me from my thoughts.

"Hello, Four." Setrakus Ra says, walking in, "Or should I say, Pittacus."

If I weren't on the verge of death, I would most definitely spit in his face right now.

"We're going to run some more tests." he says, grinning evilly.I desperately want to scream, but I don't want to show any signs of weakness. Two Mogadorians grab my arms and drag me through the corridor. As we pass the cells, I see Nine chained up by his foot in there. He's holding his head in his hands and rocking back and forth. I can't tell if he's crying, or just trying to suppress his anger.

I'm suddenly thrown into a room and lifted on to a chair. Cuffs wrap around my wrists, legs and neck. I struggle to escape, but it's worthless. The two Mogadorians pull out a case of tools containing many sharp objects. The one on the left takes a dagger and lights a flame to it. The metal turns red as he walks over to me. He slashes me across the chest and I cry out in pain.

"Now you know what it feels like, fireballer!" He snarls at me. I want to snort at the ridiculous nickname he's given me, but I'm in too much agony. I can't remember the last time I've actually felt fire or heat before. It's weird.

They both take a few more jabs at me before actually running "tests".

One of them takes a sample of my blood and leaves with it. The other Mog decides to punch me for no particular reason. I can tell that I've got a few broken ribs.

The door slams open and a different looking Mog steps in. He looks more like Adam, he's a trueborn Mog.

"The prisoner has escaped!" He yells, "The Beloved Leader needs help catching him!"

The vatborn Mog stops hitting me and runs out the door. The trueborn watches him go and then quickly locks the door. He turns to face me and unchains me from the chair.

"They're so easy to fool." He rolls his eyes.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask him.

"I'm not with them anymore. I know the truth, thanks to someone I met a long time ago." He says.

"Who?"

"You may know him. Adamus Sutekh,"

I nod eagerly.

"My name is Rex, and I'm getting you out of here."

—

 **Six**

As we get closer to the base, I get more anxious. I can tell everyone else is too. The only reason I'm not having a full blown panic attack is because I know they're not dead.

"Landing in five minutes." Lexa announces.

"Let's gear up, guys." I tell everyone.

I glance over and see Ella teaching Maddy how to use a gun. It makes me smile.

Marina takes a xitharis stone out of her chest and passes it to me.

"Brace yourselves. It's gonna be a rough landing." Lexa says. I grab on to a metal pole for support as the ship shakes with turbulence. Once we reach the ground, I go over the plan again.

"Marina, Adam, Sam and I will go to to the cells. Five, Maddy and Ella are the spies, Ella will notify us via telepathy of anything coming. Mark and Lexa will wait outside the base for us. Got it?" I announce. Everyone nods their heads and mutter, "yes."

I take out the xitharis stone, charge it and hand it to Adam.

"Use this. I'll take Marina's hand and you take Sam's, so we can stay invisible."

Adam activates it and turns invisible. Sam suddenly turns invisible and I take Marina.

I also hold Sam's hand on my left so that we all know where each other is.

We make our way to the entrance of the base slowly.

Once inside, Mogs are swarming everywhere.

"There are no escaped prisoners! The two Lorics are secure!" A Mog yells at another. The other one looks furious.

"That prick!" He mutters angrily. I decide to follow him. The others come along and we reach a gross smelling room with a table and a torture chair in it. There's blood stains everywhere.

"NO!" The Mogadorian screams. He takes out some kind of walkie-talkie and yells into it, "NUMBER FOUR HAS ESCAPED! I REPEAT, NUMBER FOUR HAS ESCAPED!"

I gasp in shock, a bit too loudly.

"Who's there!?" The Mog yells, whirling around. I feel Marina's hand jerk a bit and then an icy sword goes through the Mog, turning him to dust.

We run down the hall and to the cells, which was our original plan.

I spot Nine and look around to make sure nobody else is here, before turning us all visible. Nine whips his head up at us and grins like an idiot, but also looks scared at the same time.

He says something, but I can't hear anything. Sam runs over with a pair of keys. I use them to unlock the cell door and unshackle Nine's foot chain. He jumps up and hugs me.

"Thank you so much." He whispers.

"We need to get John. He's not good." Nine says worriedly.

This makes me more anxious.

"Apparently he escaped or something." Adam says.

Thats when the base starts blaring and the lights flash red.

"PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!" It says repeatedly and in Mogadorian language.

That's when I notice two figures in the distance. One is being held up by the other. A group of Mogadorians surround them, weapons drawn.

I turn everyone invisible again, with the help of Adam. Nearing the sight, I see John and a trueborn Mog in the middle of the circle. Nine was right, John doesn't look too good. His side is torn open and he's got multiple scars.

We can't not fight them off. We all turn visible and John's eyes widen. I take out my dagger and stab two Mogs in the back. Marina activates her ice legacy and shoots icicles at the rest. Soon enough, there's a huge pile of ashes.

 _'_ _Six! Get out! He's coming!'_ I hear Ella's voice in my head, but it's too late. Setrakus Ra steps into the area and cackles.

"Welcome, friends."

 **Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been busy. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know how it's going.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Guys, I'm so sorry I forgot Daniela.. I'm new to this writing thing and there are so many characters! She's with Lexa and Mark, guarding the base! I apologize!**

 **Ella**

Maddy and I are quietly watching the fight about to happen from the rafters of the base. Setrakus Ra is standing above John and some trueborn Mog. Six, Nine, Marina, Sam and Adam are standing defensively around them. John looks like he's in a lot of pain.

Adam is staring in awe at the Mog next to John. The Mog nods a little and smiles.

Marina forms an icicle in her hand and tries to throw it at Ra, but he flicks it away with his finger.

"You won't stop me." He beams. I see John shift a little. Sam looks ready to run over to him, but he stops himself.

"Is he going to kill them?" Maddy whispers worriedly next to me. I decide to read Setrakus Ra's mind and find out.

 _Loric scum._ Is all I can hear, before he blocks me out.

"Oh my. Is that you, granddaughter?" Setrakus Ra booms aloud. He looks up through the vent and sees me. I try to grab Maddy and duck down, but I'm too late. The vent crashes down and Ra stands over us.

"Trying to read my mind again?" he says. I gulp and sit up. Maddy looks terrified. When Nine sees her, he looks shockingly at Six, as if saying, 'WHY ARE THEY HERE!? THEY'RE JUST KIDS!'

John looks just about the same.

A swarm of Mogadorians run into the area and chain us up. I try to use my telekinesis, but as figured, Ra took away our legacies. We're all shoved into one big encased cell. Before locking the door, Setrakus Ra grabs John.

"We've got even more tests to run on you." he says bitterly. I shiver at the sight as John is dragged out of the room. The thing that scares me the most is the look on his face, like he's had enough and knows what's coming. He's not scared at all.

The others in the room look rigid. Nine just looks extremely furious. Beside me, Maddy tucks her head in her knees.

"Just last week, I was at my best friend's birthday party and now I'm stuck in some alien prison." she whispers. I gently hug her and rub her back trying to calm her down.

Adam is chatting with the other Mog in here. He notices us all staring at him and quickly explains.

"Oh. Um, this is Rex. He helped me rescue all the chimaera before I met John."

Everyone smiles at Rex and then goes back to worrying about what is happening.

"We'll never get out of here." Sam moans. Nobody responds, because he just might be right.

I hear shouting from down the hall.

"Who put a life sized statue of Phiri Dun-Ra outside?!" A Mog yells.

Five snorts behind me.

"What?" I ask him. I also Notice Nine grinning a bit.

"Daniela. She can turn people to stone." Nine exclaims.

"So Phiri Dun-Ra is dead?" Adam says a bit giddily. Five nods and Adam laughs.

We're all quiet for a minute, until a small explosion goes off. Mogadorians are screaming and running. It seems funny that an army of death machines would be screaming at a puny explosion. Most likely a distraction.

We all crowd around the door and watch through the bars. Finally, I notice three figures coming toward us, fast. It gets more clear that they're Lexa, Mark and Daniela. Lexa uses a pair of keys to unlock the door.

"We have to go fast! There's 5 bombs planted in here and they go off in five minutes. Back to the ship! Come on!" she yells.

"We have to get John!" Sam says. Everyone kind of freezes. Nobody knows where he is.

"I'll find him! Just go!" Mark says, stepping in. Nine, Six and Sam try to protest and say they'll find him, but Mark shoves them away and takes off.

We all run for our lives.

 **Mark**

I seriously have no clue where I'm going. I've probably got 3 minutes to find John and get out of here.

I spot a sly looking Mogadorian and decide to discreetly follow it. It leads to a dark and dusty hallway. There's a chained up door at the end and I can hear screams coming from there. I sneak up behind the Mog. Quickly, I cover his mouth with my hand and punch him in the side of the head. He falls unconscious.

I search him and find a pair of keys. I hold my breath as it slides into the lock. One small turn and it's open.

I step into an open room. In front of me, John is strapped to the wall and Setrakus Ra stands there cackling at the hot liquid pouring down on him. I watch as it touches his neck and goes down his back. I cringe at the sight but then realize I've got no time to waste.

I pull out my gun and aim right at Setrakus Ra's ugly face. He gets startled and it hits him in the collar bone. As he stumbles back, I unchain John and hold him up. He looks down at Ra and then gasps. I try to tug him away, but he refuses and steps on to Ra's chest. He's knocked out as John rips the necklace of some weird symbols off his neck.

"John! We gotta go. This place is gonna blow any minute now!" I yell as I support him.

We run/limp out of the weird hallway and down a flight of stairs. That's when one of the bombs goes off right in front of us.

There's a gaping hole in front of us and a swarm of Mogs ahead. Piles of ash are scattered everywhere.

"We have to jump!" I say. I honestly can't tell if he'll make it.

I grab his arm and count down from three.

"Jump!"

We fly through the air and thankfully on to the other side. John stumbles and falls on his face. I pick him up and we run again. There are flames starting to rise and smoke is causing us to wheeze. I lead the way to the exit.

After the next three bombs go off, I realize the fifth and final one was going to be the biggest. Lexa told me that the other four were just warning bombs. The fifth would tear everything else that wasn't already destroyed down.

"HURRY!" I scream. John obviously pushes himself to go faster and we stumble towards the light just as the last explosion goes off.

 **Sam**

I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I should've went with Mark to get John.

Six is biting her nails and pacing back and forth. Marina is sitting on the ledge of the ship looking numb, staring at nothing. Ella and Maddy are huddled together, quietly chatting. Nine is aggressively hitting a tree. Lexa is sitting on the ladder, ready to take off as soon as Mark and John come. Daniela is sitting on the grass next to me. Five is by himself under a tree. Rex and Adam are already inside the ship.

Whenever we heard the first explosion go off, everyone began to panic. Even though there was no clock, I could hear the seconds ticking faster as each explosion went off. I watched Lexa's expression get sadder as the very last bomb went off.

I'm about to scream. I can't let John or Mark die like this.

That's when we hear yelling. I scramble up and let out a deep breath when I see Mark practically carrying John down the hill. They're both coughing and wheezing. John looks so tired and weak. He's covered in blood and dirt.

Nine is the first to get there. He takes John from Mark and carries him over to the ship. I see John's eyelids flutter and he passes out. Mark follows us all inside the ship and sits down. Marina brings him a glass of water from the kitchen and he gulps it down.

"How do you guys live like this?" Mark asks hoarsely. I don't hear Six' s answer, because I go to see John. He's laying on a table and Lexa is cleaning his wounds. That's when I notice the scars on his wrists. Much like mine when I was in the base. I get a flashback of the liquid being poured down on me and I have to stop myself from thinking anymore.

Nine walks over to John and opens his hand. He takes out the necklace Setrakus Ra had around his neck.

"It's the pendants of One, Two and Three." he says astonishingly, examining the necklace. He runs out of the room to show Marina, Six and possibly Five.

I stay with John and Lexa.

"Need any help?" I ask Lexa. She smiles and gestures for me to sit down,

"Do you mind cleaning the rest of his wounds? I'll bandage him up." she says. I agree and take the cloth. Them Mogs must've beat him up pretty badly.

When we're finished patching John up, we leave him to rest and Lexa goes back to flying the ship, which was on autopilot.

I walk into the living room to see the others talking. They're also looking at the pendants.

"Why would he want those though?" Mark asks.

They all stop talking once I walk into the room.

"How's he doing?" Marina says, breaking the silence.

"He's stable. Just resting for now." I reply. Everyone sighs in relief.

"Ain't nobody gonna be sane at the end of this." Nine says.

I realize that he's actually right for once.

 **Finally some action! Longest chapter I've written to date. Please R &R :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **John**

I'm in a dark void. A man stands in front of me, whom I recognize as Pittacus Lore. I'm obviously dreaming.

"Number Four," he says, "you've retrieved the pendants, I see. It will weaken Setrakus Ra greatly."

The events all come rushing back. I remember being tortured and escaping with the pendants in my hand with Mark James next to me.

"Do you know what you must do next?" he asks me.

"Revive the others at the sanctuary?" I question. Pittacus shakes his head no and crosses his arms.

"You must train the humans. They need to understand their part in this war. Once you've become stronger, then you must revive the deceased ones." he tells me firmly.

"What do you mean when _I_ become stronger?" I ask him.

"Not just you, Four. Once your whole team becomes stronger. You'll understand when you wake up." And with that, I feel myself coming back to the real world. Pittacus fades away and I start to feel my eyes opening.

A sharp pain shoots through my side and I clutch it. I finally notice that I'm in the hotel bed we stayed in not too long ago. I'm bandaged up and sore all over.

I look out the window and the sun is rising up. There are some humans outside training with what looks like Five, considering he's the only guy with one eye around here.

I try to sit up, but fall back in agony. Placing my hands on my side, I attempt to heal myself. After five minutes, I give up. Nothing is happening. I try to move the remote with my telekinesis, but I can't.

So this is what Lore was talking about. I do have to get stronger. The Mogadorians must have done something to me that took my legacies away. This time, I push myself even harder to sit up. I hold back a scream, but I manage to get up.

I wonder how long I've been asleep. It could have been hours, days, maybe even weeks. I start to get worried for the state of the others.

Suddenly the handle on the door turns and in walks Sam. He's holding a book and immediately drops it when he sees that I'm awake.

"DUDE! YOU'RE AWAKE!" he yells with a huge smile on his face, "I thought it was the penthouse all over again, man. You scared us."

"How long was I out?" I ask him.

"About three days." Sam answers. I try to stand, but grunt from the recurring pain. Sam has a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" he says. I want to tell him I'm fine but that would be a lie.

"No, I'm not. I can't heal myself. My powers are gone." I explain. Sam's eyes get wide and he sits down next to me on the bed.

"That's not good at all. You're Pittacus Lore though! How did that even happen?" he throws his hands in the air.

"I think it has something to do with Setrakus Ra. He tried to take my legacies from me."

Sam sighs and gets up.

"I can go get Marina and ask her to heal you." he suggests, but it sounds more like a necessity. I suppose I don't look too well. I nod my head and he leaves the room.

About ten minutes later of staring at my hands, the door opens again with Sam and Marina behind him. She sighs in relief at me.

"John! I'm so glad you're awake." Marina says. I smile and let her do her thing. I feel the cold rush of healing and I'm suddenly renewed. There's no pain anymore.

"Thank you so much." I tell Marina. She smiles and helps me up. Finally I can walk without doubling over.

"I have to go get back to training the humans. You should definitely join us for breakfast though. Everyone's been worried sick about you, John." Marina says. I tell her that I'll join them and with that, she leaves.

Sam tosses me a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt.

"Get changed, you look like you've been in bed for days, oh wait, you have."

I grin at his remark and head to the bathroom for a shower. The weirdest thing though, is that I can actually feel the heat of the water.

* * *

 **Six**

After training is over, everyone heads to the breakfast room. Nine, Marina, Daniela, Maddy, Lexa, Mark, Ella, Adam, Rex, Five and I are all sitting in the same area. I'm starting to wonder where Sam is, but I think he's taking care of John. I've been really worried about John lately. It's starting to remind me of when we were in Nine's penthouse when he was comatose.

I've become sick of eating rubbery scrambled eggs and orange juice for the past week at this hotel.

Beside me, Nine spins his cereal in circles, not even eating it.I can tell that he's worried for John. His attitude has been very unlike him ever since the Mogs invaded the whole world. I think it's gotten to most of our heads that it's going to be a tough final battle.

I'm separated from my thoughts when I hear Sam's voice ring out.

"Guess who's awake!" he says excitedly. I look up and see John and Sam walking over to the table. Everybody's face brightens up and they're all smiling widely, including myself.

"What the hell, man? You think you can just fall asleep for three days and not tell anyone!?" Nine yells. That's the Nine we all know and love.

John grins and takes a seat across from me. Sam sits next to him. John starts explaining how his legacies are gone and what happened in the Mog base.

"I've got a question for you, Johnny." Nine states, "Why did you take these?" he finishes, holding up the necklace of pendants that Setrakus Ra had hanging from his neck.

John takes them from Nine and lays them out on the table.

"I've been having dreams lately. Pittacus Lore comes to me and tells me what to do. He told me I needed those pendants to revive the others." he exclaims, "We have to get stronger and then when we're ready, visit the sanctuary with the pendants."

"But the sanctuary is practically destroyed." Ella says. John just shrugs.

"I'm just as confused as all of you." he says.

After about an hour of talking about training and fighting strategies, we all decide to do our own things.

Sam and I choose to go on a walk around the street, hand in hand. I've missed being able to relax, and now that John's awake, we can all feel relief and not be under any stress… besides the fact that the whole world is relying on us to save it.

 **Sorry for not updating in two weeks! School's been busy, but I'm back. My goal is to have this finished before United as One comes out! Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Sam**

I decide to ask John about my recent legacy.

"It could possibly be impenetrable skin." he suggests. I shrug.

"How about we train you. I'll throw an object at you and you have to let it pass through like it did before." John says a tad bit excitedly.

"Okay.. Just don't hit me with anything sharp!" I say. He smiles and we exit the room and go downstairs to train outside.

First, John takes a dodgeball and throws it at me. It hits me square in the face.

"Ow! Go a little easier, would ya?!" I yell.

"Sam, you have to focus on your legacy! It's not just going to pass through you randomly. Tell yourself it'll go through you." John states.

I sigh and brace myself for the next object. John has a tennis ball in hand and fires it at my stomach. I panic and lose focus as it hits me hard and knocks the breath out of me. I double over and fall on the ground.

"Sam! Focus!" John yells. I groan and stand up again. This time John has a metal fork in hand and positions himself to throw it at me.

"Seriously, John!? A FORK?" I scream at him. I'm starting to wonder where he's finding all these items.

"If it works, I'll use it." he says before shooting it right at me. I get scared and duck as it passes over me.

"It's not going to work if you keep avoiding it! That adrenalin rush won't always be there." John says. I decide to gather all my strength and stay still for the next one.

He throws a rock at me and I try to tell myself it'll pass through. I close my eyes, bracing for impact, but after a few seconds of nothing, I turn around and see the rock on the ground behind me.

"It worked!" I yell in excitement. John comes over and pats me on the back.

"See, Sam? Practice makes perfect."

We continue to train for an hour and by the end of it, I can easily let the fork phase through me like a boss.

* * *

 **Marina**

Six decided to take over for John for a little while longer. We've gathered most of the humans to train.

"Alright. Today you'll be doing some weapon training. We've evaluated your skills and chose a weapon for each of you that we think suits your abilities. If it doesn't work for you, just try out some new ones to find your best." Six says. For the past day, we've watched some of them train and categorized them into different weaponry.

The majority of them were put into sword-fighting, but there was a group of archery as well. We had a small group of about three people who were smarter and their job is to make any bombs to wipe out some Mogs.

I'm assigned to help with the sword fighting division. I take half the group and Five takes the other. I've been a lot easier on Five lately. He's been helping out a lot and I care for him now.

The group of about ten humans I have are staring at me weirdly and I realized I've just zoned out completely.

"Sorry, guys." I say sheepishly, "Okay so has anyone ever held a sword before?" I ask. Nobody raises their hand and I sigh.

"Alright then.. Go grab a sword from the rack over there and grab a partner." I tell them. Once everyone's back, I show them how to get into a fighting stance with their partner and to attempt to disarm them. One kid gets cut and I quickly heal him.

About half an hour later of teaching the basics, we all take a water break. Six joins me on the bench and we talk about our groups.

"I'm not an expert with archery myself, but this one kid is almost a professional!" she points out to a teen girl about fifteen years old.

I laugh at her exasperation and take a sip of water, but then a buzzing sound can be faintly heard.

"Six do you hear that?" I ask her. She stops talking and stares at the sky.

"They're here. We have to warn everyone." Six bolts up and runs to get the others.

In a matter of minutes, everyone is standing outside as three Mog ships fly above us.

"Get ready!" I yell. This is obviously a planned attack. Most grab their new weapons and get in a stance. The first ship lands and an army of Mogadorians pour out with blasters and start shooting. I form an icicle in my hand and throw it at a line of Mogs. It turns three in a row to ashes. Beside me, a girl in my group stabs one with her sword and I watch her smile.

As I continue to kill Mogs with icicles, I hear one of the humans put into the atomic bomb group scream.

"The third ship has a nuclear weapon about to drop!" She yells. A lot of people panic and run inside. I then realize we've killed all the Mogadorians besides the ones on the third ship.

To my left, John holds his dagger in hand and stares worriedly at the ship looming over us. I see the bomb about to drop and time seems to slow down.

Cries of terror can be heard as there's a massive explosion. Red and orange flames dance throughout the air.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **John**

The bomb came hurtling down and I could hear screams and shouting as it fell closer and closer. The explosion went off and I thought we were all dead for sure.

Until I opened my eyes.

I never even realized that I had my hands in the air. There was a tinted blue dome surrounding us all. A force field. I did this. My legacies are back.

I watch as everyone confusedly looks around. Marina's eyes avert to me and she gasps. I feel myself starting to sweat from the weight of holding it up.

Nine is staring with big eyes at me and then he grins widely.

"You not only saved us, but you got your legacies back, man!" he cheers. I smile and watch as the Mogadorians on the third ship stare in awe. I stand up and shove the force field right at them. It dissolves the whole ship, including them. When the force field dissipates, everyone is watching me. Six walks over and hugs me as a thank you.

Once the others make their way back to what they were doing, I test out my restored legacies, starting with my lumen.

My hands begin to heat up and I've formed a fireball the size of a tennis ball. Next, I throw a stick off the ground with telekinesis. As it flies through the air, a grey beam shoots towards it and it turns to stone, falling to the ground. Daniela is standing about ten feet away from me.

"You're mastering that now, huh?" I tease her. She smirks and nods.

"I suppose I am, John Smith from Mars."

I laugh at the lame nickname and sit down on a rock. She joins me and sighs, looking at the sky.

"Do you miss Lorien?" Daniela asks me. I think for a second and reply.

"Yeah, even though I can hardly remember it. It was so much more..peaceful.. than earth."

She nods in understandment.

"Are you gonna go back there when this is all over?"

I'm speechless because I haven't thought about that in a long time. All the past events have been crazy and I never usually have time to myself.

"I'm not sure, actually. Would you come? Or would you stay on earth?" I ask her.

"It's not like I've got anything left here. I'd probably come with." she says.

We sit in silence for a while and she eventually excuses herself to leave. I stay alone and try to think of battle strategies for defeating Setrakus Ra, but it doesn't come. I'm too focused on Daniela's question about Lorien. Maybe I should ask the others what they think.

It starts getting dark and I decide to head in. I see Ella and Marina drawing in the lobby. They smile at me and I wave at them. I pass by Six and Sam sitting on the couch together, watching the news. Nine is having arm wrestling matches with a bunch of humans. I see Dani waiting in line to beat him and I hope she wins. Everyone looks so content with what they're doing, you almost couldn't tell we were going to be fighting to the death soon. I suppose it's the calm before the storm.

 **Nine**

"Beat him, Dani!" someone yells out as Daniela sits across from me at the breakfast table and sticks her arm out. I smirk and grab it so our fingers interlock.

"Ready?" I ask her. She nods and I yank her arm down, but before it reaches the table, she stops it. I feel her trembling to pull it back up. She grunts and rolls her eyes at me because I'm laughing. Suddenly she thrusts my arm against the table and looks shocked. I whip around to see John standing near us. I can tell that he's stifling a laugh.

"John! You cheater!" I yell at him. He just grins. "You just assume I did that?" John says. I give him a dramatic eye-roll and say, "You just assume I'm an idiot?!"

He strokes his chin and stares into space.

"Yes, I do think you're an idiot, Nine." he concludes with.

I jump up and try to throw a punch at him, but he blocks it with telekinesis.

"Fine! I challenge you to a match." I say, crossing my arms. He walks over and sits down across from me, agreeing to my offer.

We get in position and Daniela counts down from three. On "Go!", John slams my arm down on to the table.

"Look, Mr. Pittacus Lore, you don't have to show off!" I say. He stands up and pats me on the head, walking away.

"You asked for it, dude!" John yells back. I slump back in my chair and look up.

All the earthlings are staring at him in awe, even Dani.

"That was strange." she whispers. I guess it was. Just a day ago he was legacy-less and now he's some powerful superhero guy.

I shake it off and head to my room. When I arrive, I notice my chest laying at the end of my bed and decide to rummage through it.

I notice something I haven't used in a long time. It's the green stones. I remember once using them to throw at a flock of transparent birds with those very sharp teeth. It made a black hole and I threw it at a bunch of pikens where the birds were released in their faces.

I try it out again by throwing it at the cable telephone. A small black hole forms and sucks it in.

"Sick." I whisper in excitement. I then throw it again and the phone pops out and hits the ground.

I place the green stones aside and look through my chest again. There's Marina's sonic gloves which she gave to me, that weird yellow spike ball, the X-ray stone, a purple pebble, sustenance, that useless bag of soil and the macrocosm. Damn, I wish I still had my staff. Maybe some brainy human can fix it.

"Nine?"

I spin around and see Six in the doorway.

"Yeah? What's up?" I ask, motioning for her to sit down. She walks over and passes me a piece of paper. It has messy writing but it's enough to make out.

 _Dear Loric Scums,_

 _I know where you are and I know how to find you. No more games. I will kill all of you and Earth will be mine. In one week, meet me in Central Park, New York City. If you do not wish to join me, I will battle you to your deaths._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Setrakus Ra_

"We have one week to train all these humans and revive One, Two, Three and Eight." Six tells me when I drop the note.

"I'm going to crush that Mog scum." I say, clenching my fists.

"No, Nine… _We're_ going to crush him."

 **Hope you liked it! Leave a review, it would mean a lot to me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shoutout to Samthevariablex for the awesome reviews, thank you!**

 **Also, I've planned out more and I was thinking of having this story approximately 25 chapters long. Please R &R! Thanks **

**Chapter 15**

 **Marina**

"This is your captain speaking, meeting in the lobby NOW." I hear Nine's voice blare over an intercom speaker I never knew about. Ella and I, who are already in the lobby turn around to see Nine and Six at the front desk. As everyone begins to file in, Nine stands up on the desk and waves a piece of paper around in the air.

"This is a note from Setrakus Ra." he explains. A few people gasp and begin talking before Nine shuts them up by snapping.

"It says he wants to meet in Central Park in one week, for the final battle. Apparently if we don't turn over to his side he'll battle us to our deaths." Nine pauses and bursts out laughing. I notice Ella snickering a bit as well.

"Anyways, what Nine means," Six says, getting up on to the desk, "is that we're not going to turn to the Mogs. We'll do whatever it takes to kill them. Right?!"

The majority of the room cheer and some pump their fists. Others stand there and look uncomfortable with the idea of actually fighting the enemy and not their mutuals who they're used to training with by now.

"We'll start by making a battle plan. See you all at training tomorrow at six in the morning, sharp." Six finishes.

When she and Nine hop down from the desk, they come sit with Ella and I. John and Sam also join us.

"I got ahold of my dad." Sam says. We all perk up at this. "What did he say?" Six asks.

Sam shrugs. "I guess he heard about the attack recently.. or he just hacked into the surveillance cameras.. either way, he wanted to know if everyone was alright."

The thing is, I wondered if he meant physically or emotionally, and by the looks of everyone, I think that's what was going through their heads too.

"He also said that even though John getting his legacies back was a miracle, at that point we still should've been more ready than that. We could've all died." Sam explains.

I agree with that. I remember looking over to see the terror on everyone's faces as the bomb was about to drop. It was like time had slowed down.

"I have to go the sanctuary." John states. I feel butterflies in my stomach at the thought of Eight coming back when I hear this.

"I think just Marina should come with me." His eyes avert to me and I smile.

"I'm not risking every one of us getting separated again. The smaller amount of people, the better." he finishes.

"But how do you plan on getting there?" Sam asks.

"Teleportation." John replies.

"You've never seen the sanctuary before though."

"No, but Marina has. I'll transfer my legacy to her and she can picture it."

Everyone looks dumbfounded that they never thought of that, including myself.

"When do we leave?" I ask John. He grins at this.

"Soon. First, I need to get the rest of the pendants. Are mine and the others still at the sanctuary?" he asks. I nod and stand up.

"Alright. Let's meet back here in an hour then." John says and then walks off to the elevators.

I watch as Six sits down at a computer and types something in through a search engine. Minutes later, there's a printed copy of Central Park out.

"Where the hell does he want to meet at? Central Park is huge!" Six shouts.

Nine and Sam sit next to her and Sam points to a pond near the corner.

"Hey that's where John fell into from the sky."

"What?" Nine says in confusion.

"Oh right, you were too busy battling Five to his death. John grabbed on to the Anubis and Setrakus Ra whipped him right off."

Nine rolls his eyes and shuts up.

"I'm gonna go find Maddy, see you later." Ella says and runs off.

"Yeah, I'm going to get something to eat before I leave." I say. They nod and I decide to go to the breakfast room. Some humans made supper for everyone. I thank them when I see them in the kitchen as I pick up some spaghetti.

After about an hour, I wait in the lobby for John. I have a dagger in my waistband just in case. Ella is with me, as well as Six, Daniela, Nine, Five, Adam, Rex, Lexa and Mark.

John walks in not too long after, with the three pendants and a dagger protruding from his pocket.

Ella tugs on my sleeve and hugs me.

"Be safe, Marina." she whispers. I hug her back and tell her, "I will."

"Are you ready?" John asks me. I say yes. He puts two of his fingers on my forehead and suddenly I feel a cold rush go through me, like I'm extremely powerful.

"Okay, now take my hand." John says and I grab his outstretched hand.

"Alright, now I need you to picture the sanctuary as well as you can remember it last."

I drown out my surroundings and close my eyes. I picture when the sanctuary had been destroyed by the Anubis. That was the last thing I remembered from there before getting knocked out.

That's when I hear John shout and my feet are swept away off the ground. Thankfully I'm still holding his hand. There's darkness for a minute, and then I topple on to the ground.

"Oh shit!" John screams from a foot away from me. I roll over and see blood pouring from his side. His dagger must've been pushed into him when he landed.

I scramble over and help him by placing my hands on the wound and healing him.

"Thanks." John smirks as I help him off the ground.

"You have to be careful with that." I say, pointing out the obvious. He laughs.

"Is this it?" he asks, spinning around.

There're trees all over the place and remains of the sanctuary spread out from Six's tornado.

"Yep." I reply. He follows me over to where the sanctuary is. Bricks are shattered and all over the place, but there's still an entrance.

John takes off the three pendants, but before he has time to place them in their slots, I hear a familiar voice.

"Not so fast, Lorics."

 **Cliffhanger! Who do you think it is? Leave a review! If you get it right, I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter! I'm going on vacation soon, so I won't be able to update until possibly the end of next week though. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I had a fantastic vacation! I met Robbie Amell for a photo-op and it was so awesome! Anyways, samthevariablex got the answer right. Check out their profile! Here's the new chapter!**

 **Chapter 16**

 **John**

Marina and I both whip our heads around to see a trueborn Mogadorian woman. I watch as she and Marina have a stare down. Marina's eyes are ice cold looking and she snarls.

"You again." she says distastefully. The Mogadorian lady smirks.

"Who are you?" I butt in. She turns to me and raises her eyebrows.

"My name is Phiri-Dun Ra. Daughter of General Magoth Dun-Ra….So you're the infamous Number Four." Phiri spits.

"Infamous?" I ask. She smiles and nods her head vigorously, "Oh yes. Every mogadorian knows who you are. The reincarnation of one of our biggest enemies. Why wouldn't anyone know you? You're the one Setrakus Ra really fears. He'd never admit it, but he's scared of you. Oh Number Four, the one who started this revolution. I was watching that night at Paradise High. I saw when you changed that piken's mind, making it turn on it's own people. I watched as you and Number Six broke the charm. The other three before you never stood a chance, but you changed every damn Mogadorian's mind. We thought you nine were weak. The fact that—"

Phiri suddenly falls to the ground. Marina stands behind her with a bloody icicle in hand.

"She was manipulating you, John. She was just stalling us. Now let's do this thing and get out of here." Marina says. I realize that I was just in a trance, listening to Phiri Dun-Ra's words and wondering why the hell she was talking like that as a Mog.

I follow Marina over to the sanctuary once again and lock in the three pendants. Nothing happens for a good thirty seconds. Then, the rocks in front of the entrance all shatter and turn to dust. The ground begins to shake, causing Marina and I to fall down. There's a huge explosion of blue, green, red and white light. I cover my eyes and shield myself from the debris flying around.

After the shaking and explosions are over, it's completely silent. I slowly sit up and look behind me, over at Marina. She also sits up. She glances at me, but then her eyes grow wide and she stares at something behind me. Before I even have time to register what's going on, Marina stands up quickly and runs right by me. When I turn around, she's in the arms of a tall boy with curly brown hair and emerald green eyes. Eight.

Marina and Eight's lips meet and they both start crying. I turn away to give them some space. I then decide walk in to the sanctuary and search for the other garde.

"Oh shit where am I?" I hear a voice ring out. I follow it and find the girl whom I recognize as Number One from the dream communication.

"Hey." I simply say. She rolls over off the ground and stands up next to me.

"Wait..am I alive?" One questions. I grin and say yes. She happily pumps her fist in the air.

By the time we arrive outside, I see Two and Three talking to Eight and Marina. When we get over there, Eight hugs me and gives me a fist bump.

"Man, you got skill." he says, grinning. I laugh along with him. Two and Three shake my hand and introduce themselves again.

"Just call me Maggie." Two says.

"And I go by Hannu." Three says as well. I agree to calling them that, and tell them to call me John.

"Where are the other doofuses?" Eight asks.

"At an abandoned hotel in New York." Marina explains. He makes a funny face at this news for some reason.

"Can you still teleport?" I ask him. He shrugs and then tries it. Next, he's standing behind Three.

"Okay.. do you think you can make it to Central Park?" I ask once again.

"Not without loralite. It's a long jump." Eight says. Marina gives me a look as if asking permission to tell him the news. I nod and she turns back to Eight.

"Loralite is spread all through the earth. Humans are gaining legacies now." she states. Eight, One, Maggie and Hannu all look shocked.

"WHAT!?" One shouts. I want to burst out laughing at each of their expressions.

"We'll explain when we get there. Let's just get going. You can take Marina and One. I'll take Maggie and Hannu." I tell Eight. He quickly agrees and grabs One's hand, since Marina's hand was already in his this whole time.

Maggie and Hannu walk over to me and I take their hands. I picture Central Park, It's green forests and the ponds. Then my feet are swept from under me.

We disappointingly land in a pond. Maggie shrieks as she splashes down. Hannu bobs up to the surface and swims to the side, getting out of the water. I grab Maggie's arm and swim her over to him. Once she's safely out of the water, I jump out.

"Why couldn't have we landed in the water and not off of a tree? Huh, Eight?" I hear One's voice yell out, as her, Eight and Marina make their way over to us. There are a few twigs in each of their hair, but they look fine to me.

"Alright then. Lead the way, Smith." Eight jokes. I walk in front and find the way to the hotel, which isn't too far away.

"You might be tackled in hugs, Eight." I tell him. He laughs, "I sure hope so!"

"Hey, Marina." Eight says from behind me. "What?" Marina says. A second later, she screams and I turn around to see Eight carrying her on his back. She looks mad, but then starts to laugh with him. I feel happy now. Eight was always the one to bring a good mood to everyone, and now that he's back, it feels normal for once.

"We're here." I announce, when we reach the hotel after about ten minutes of walking. Eight's still giving Marina a piggy back ride. She's been begging for the past three minutes to be put down, but he won't listen.

There's a group of humans training outside, but nobody who would get extremely excited to see dead grade alive again.

As we get closer to the main entrance, Ella bursts out of the doors and runs as fast as her legs can go. She jumps into Eight's outstretched arms and holds on to him for dear life. I see her shaking with excitement and tears as they're reunited again.

I notice Six walk out the door and then gasps when she sees Eight. Nine comes soon after and looks almost.. scared. I don't see Five anywhere though.

Adam emerges and is soon tackled by One. They embrace for a while, and I notice that the others are sort of clueless as well, but nobody questions it.

Sam walks out and stands next to me, smiling widely.

"You did it." he says, patting me on the back. We fist bump as well.

"I'll make an announcement later for the humans, but for now.. rest." I state.

"I'm gonna take a quick nap too. Being dead really takes a lot out of you." Eight yawns. Everyone laughs and we all head inside.

Now that the nine garde sent to earth are united at last, we are ready to go to war.

 **That was a fun chapter to write! Thank you once again for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Six**

After seeing everyone reunited once again, I finally feel at peace. There's no longer that barrier of unspoken words that sits between us garde. We're all together now, and I like it that way.

Eight and Marina have been together on the lobby couch for the past hour, quietly talking and holding hands, as to never be separated again. John, Sam and Nine have been informing One, Maggie and Hannu about everything that's happened, starting at the battle at Paradise High, where I totally saved John's ass, which I may have added in when I was helping tell the story. I left the conversation to get some water when Nine got to the part of himself dangling John off the penthouse roof, which was very unnecessary to add in.

When I get to the snack bar for my water, I see Five sitting alone on a chair with his head in his hands.

"You alright?" I ask him. He looks up, startled. "Yeah I'm fine." he replies.

"You don't look very fine. What's up?" I say, sitting next to him.

"I don't know. I guess with Eight being back and all, it's just hard to look at him. He probably hates me, and I don't blame him for it."

"You should try talking to him. It might not be all that bad." I tell him. He just shrugs and slumps back.

"I guess you're right. Thanks." Five says. I take this as an indication to go and nod as I leave the room.

When I arrive back, John and Nine are still explaining the recent events.

"So after Johnny boy and that Dani girl turned those assholes into stone, the— oh hey Six!" Nine stops when he sees me. I wave and sit back down to help with the rest of the story.

 **Marina**

I don't think any form of words could describe what I'm feeling right now. It's almost like a spark of energy. I don't feel _cold_ anymore. Eight's back and that's all that matters to me right now.

I've been updating him on what's happened since he sacrificed himself. He's been laughing for the past half hour at the idea of me stabbing Five in the eye with an icicle.

"So basically Ella's a freaking awesome badass kid?" Eight says, when I finish the story.

"I guess you cold say that." I say, giggling.

We sit in silence for a bit, enjoying each other's company.

"Meeting in the lobby everyone!" I hear John's voice blare over the intercom. In less than five minutes, there's about a hundred people standing around. I never even acknowledged how many people have been taken in lately. Somehow the loralite has been leading them here.

John stands up on the counter and begins his announcement.

"As some of you may know, the once dead grade were revived today. The battle against the mogadorians will take place very soon, and we need to be fully prepared for war. If you need help training, just ask one of us. Any questions?"

A few people raise their hands. John points to a teenage boy in the front row.

"How do you know that nobody will die?" he asks.

John shakes his head. "I don't. It's likely there will be casualties in this fight, and that's why it's your decision to take part. It's just.. think about why you were given these special powers. I think Lorien chose you." he finishes off. The boy nods and mutters a small thank you.

"Is that it?" John asks. Those other two people must've had the same question, because nobody else raises their hand.

John steps down off the counter and everyone files out of the room slowly, getting back to their activities. I notice Five nearing Eight and I. He looks almost worried.

"Can I talk to you?" he says, standing in front of Eight. When Eight says yes, I turn around to give them a moment, but my super hearing kicks in.

"Look, about what happened in the Everglades.. I'm sorry." says Five.

"I've had lots of time to think, and I know it wasn't me you were trying to kill, but as long as you don't attack any of us ever again.. I forgive you." Eight states.

Just as I turn back around, Five and Eight are shaking hands. As Five walks away, I mutter to Eight, "You forgave him?"

"Little eavesdropper now, aren't you Mar? But yeah. He was manipulated by the Mogs to turn on us. Besides, the prophecy said I was gonna die anyways. Suck it, cave drawings!"

I laugh at him. It still seems so unreal though that he's back. We walk around the hotel for a bit, making small talk, until we grow tired and decide to head to bed.

"Goodnight, ice queen." Eight says, grinning. I roll my eyes and wave goodbye, heading to my shared room with Six. When I open the door, Six is sitting at the desk, asleep, over a map of central park, full of red marker circles in various places, with a bunch of dotted lines, straight lines, different loric symbols and squares outlining particular areas. She must've been working on this for a long time.

I gently shake Six awake and tell her to get into her bed, or else her neck will be all cramped up in the morning. She sluggishly walks into bed and falls asleep in seconds.

After getting changed, I climb into my bed and fall asleep just as instantly.

 **I'm sorry it was so short! Also for not updating in a couple weeks. Just been quite busy with school. I think the final battle will be happening soon, so stay tuned! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **John**

I've been so stressed out about this fight and making battle plans lately, that I haven't had enough time to even relax. My sleep schedule is a mess and so am I. I've been working out tactics to defeat Setrakus Ra, but I can't concentrate. Maybe a short walk would help me.

When I arrive at the front entrance, a couple dozen people are buzzing around, muttering stuff to each other.

"What's going on?" I ask, approaching Six and Sam.

"All the electricity just went out." Six explains. That's when the televisions start to burst with static and a giant ugly face appears on the screens.

Setrakus Ra.

"Your days of hiding are over. I will kill you all one way or another. Tomorrow. You'll be wishing you were already dead." his voice blares throughout the hotel. Nine clenches his fists, as if pulling himself back from punching the screen. I look over at Six. She stares back at me with a determination in her eyes. _We're ready,_ they seem to be saying.

The screen switches from Ra's face to a video. I recognize it instantly. It's showing our battle at Dulce base. I'm on the ground, dragging myself with four bullet wounds. Marina is in the back, trying to heal Eight. Nine is losing to Setrakus Ra, being whipped.

"Remember this? How you ran away from me?" his voice rings out again.

"You ran away first!" Nine screams out.

The screens shut off. Some people are looking down at their feet, and some in awe.

"Is he really that powerful?" Maddy, as I recall, asks. Marina, walking over, nods sadly.

"We're gonna win. I can feel it." Eight says, stepping in.

"We're stronger now. He stands no chance." I announce. A few people cheer, but I can tell that they're all terrified of what's to come.

* * *

That night, after spending the rest of the day explaining to everyone what I had in mind for the battle plan, I decide to head to bed. Tomorrow will be the day we'll fight.

"Ready for the big day?" Sam asks, when I walk into our room.

"I think so. I've been training for this day for so many years now. It's time." I say. He smiles with reassurance.

"We'll kick their asses." he cheers. I laugh and fist bump him. He turns off the light and we both climb into our separate beds, awaiting sleep to bring us into the next day.

* * *

When I wake up, there're butterflies in my stomach. I change into comfortable fighting clothes and so does Sam. We head downstairs to the entrance. Being early-risers, there's only ten or so people there. We walk over to Lexa and Mark.

"Remember the plan?" I ask them. They both nod yes.

"The ship's outside waiting for us. All missiles in place as well." Lexa says.

"Just in case I don't see you again for a while, I just wanted to say thank you. Good luck out there, both of you." I tell them. Lexa takes me by surprise and hugs me. I hug her back. Mark just settles with a high five.

"Be careful out there, alien." he says, grinning. I smirk as I turn away.

"Johnny, we might as well sound the fire alarm. All the earthlings are still sleeping!" Nine shouts, walking towards me. His hair is a mess and he's wearing old jeans with a black New York Yankees t-shirt. He then walks over to speaker phone and yells into it,

"WAKE UP PRINCESSES, THIS ISN'T A GOOD OL' SUNDAY!"

I don't even try to shove him away from the mic, because I want them all up as well. We need to gear up and head out really soon.

Within ten minutes, people have already flooded in. The majority of everyone is here and I decide it's time to get the weapons out.

"Everybody listen up! Come and get your weapons and meet outside as fast as possible!" I yell, cupping my hands together. Leading the way, we arrive at the storage facility where all the weapons and equipment are. I grab my dagger and leave, intending on using my legacies for most of the battle.

When I reach outdoors, the rest of the garde meet me there first.

"I hate to say it, but if any of us dies out there, I don't want silence to be the last memory. Good luck out there, guys." Marina says, breaking the quietness.

"I agree. I knew that the moment I met John in Paradise when we broke the charm, how this war wasn't just about beating some ugly pale monsters, but it's about avenging Lorien and all those we've lost." Six adds in.

"I never got to really know you all, being the first to die. Except, I know this potential to win has all been worth it. Let's go out there and make those bastards pay for what they took from us." One says.

"I never understood why I was chosen to be one of us, but I think I finally do now. Thank you." Maggie adds simply.

"When the general mogadorian was about to kill me, I told him, 'the legacies live, they will find each other and when they're ready they're going to destroy you.' So I hope that's what will happen today." Hannu says.

"Hey, I might be an ass sometimes, but I care about you guys. We're gonna kill 'em all until their ashes form a sand dune. Don't go dying on me, any of you." Nine states.

"Sorry for dying in the first place, but I really hope this is it. That Setrakus Ra dies and all of his minions too. We deserve this victory, not them. I love you all more than pizza." Eight says, smiling.

"I might not have been one of the original garde, like you guys, and I just want to thank you for making me feel like I am. My stupid grandfather doesn't define who I am, and I'm glad you understand that. Good luck." Ella steps in. Marina hugs her when she finishes.

We all turn and look at Five. He rolls his eye and starts talking, "Okay okay. I accept responsibility for my actions. I'm sorry for betraying you all. Thanks for taking me back in."

It's my turn to say goodbye. They all turn to me and I smile.

"My intentions were always to win this war that's been going on for so long. I think today is the day that fate decides who perishes and who celebrates. My cepan once told me to never lose hope, and to this day I've tried so hard not to. He believed that I would make it back home one day, and I wish to do so with all of you guys by my side. Let's go out there avenge all those we've lost. Our friends, family and cepans." I finish.

We all take in each other one last time, before we begin our descent to Central Park. I'm positive that what everyone just said was true, every single word of it.

That's when I'm being squeezed into a giant group hug. We all start to get teary-eyed, but I know we're all ready for what's about to come.

Eventually, Sam, Adam, Mark, Lexa, Daniela, Maddy and Rex are pulled into it.

After lots of hugging and laughing, everyone seems to know that it's time to start walking. Mark and Lexa head off to the ship, waving goodbye first.

I run through the plan again in my head, sending out a telepathic communication to everybody else, just in case Ra is nearby.

After ten minutes of walking, we finally reach Central Park. At first, there's nobody in sight, until I hear his voice ringing out.

"So nice of you to join me."

 **Thanks for reading! Since I haven't said this in a while: Disclaimer, I don't own Lorien Legacies. Next chapter will be pretty action packed and definitely more of a challenge for me to write! Also, thanks to everyone who's been reviewing lately, it really makes me motivated to write more haha.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I think I will continue to write in John's POV for a bit because he's the easiest to write in, since he's always been a narrator and considering I'm not the best at battle scenes, it may make things easier.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **John**

The waves of Mogadorians that were previously hiding in the trees, start to pour out and draw their weapons. I turn around and look at everyone one last time before the fight begins.

A lot of the younger human garde look terrified, but still determined to win their planet back. The rest look tough and wear a mask of bloodlust.

"Attack." Setrakus Ra says, simply. The Mogadorians begin shooting their blasters, which I expected to happen. Thankfully, the humans remember their task.

They get into formation and all raise their hands up, directed to the Mogs. Suddenly, a full blast of their telekinetic powers combine and blow the Mogs to the ground. The front row of them turn to dust, obviously affected big time by the force. That's when Daniela and I step into action. We aim our sight right on to the remaining Mogs and our legacy to turn things to stone steps in. Within seconds, they all turn to statues.

That was only the first wave though.

Setrakus Ra stands in the back, looking at us grimly. It seems as if he's sending a telepathic message out. I can sense it.

"Um.. guys?" Maddy squeaks out, looking up at the sky. I look up to see ten Mogadorian warships above us. One of them swooshes down and lets out a ton of Krauls and Pikens. A second one lands and a whole rank of Mogs file out and begin to shoot.

A giant blast sounds and I stare up once more to see Lexa's ship launching missiles at the warships. This is hectic. I also notice some crazy weird mutated Mog birds flying around. Five sees this as well and flies up, killing them with his sword.

I run full force into an angry Mogadorian, killing it fast with my dagger. Another one grabs me by the neck, forcing me off the ground into the air. I try to stab it, but I can't seem to reach it. I can't use my stone legacy because it would still leave me suspended in the air, choking to death, so I light up myself with my lumen. I'm basically a fireball now. The Mogadorian yelps and turns to dust.

I hear a scream and whip around to see a human garde girl being surrounded by Mogs.

"Duck!" I yell at her, and then throw a huge fireball at the group of Mogadorians. They all turn to ashes. The girl was stabbed in the shoulder. I grab her quickly, healing her as I run her over behind a tree.

"What's your name?" I ask her.

"It's Taylor."

I take one last glance at her before turning back to the battle. Her hair is dyed a faint green color and she's wearing all black. I almost begin to laugh as she sticks up the middle finger at an incoming Mogadorian, before chopping it's head off with the blade of her sword.

Scanning around, I notice Sam and Daniela are killing krauls. Sam's newfound legacy comes in handy when anything tries to slash him, considering it goes right through him.

Suddenly the ground starts to tremble. Trying not to lose my balance, I stand up against a tree and watch as Adam and One form an earthquake, which knocks over a gang of Mogadorians. This gives Nine the absolute privilege of killing them all before they even have time to sit up.

"John!" I hear Six yell my name. She runs right next to me with blood pouring out of her side. I react fast and press my hand against the wound, feeling the familiar warmth spread out.

"Thank you. Now, let's—" Six is cut off when Eight randomly teleports next to us.

"Hey, John, can you—" Eight is also cut off by a kraul that leaps on top of him. He morphs into a weird lion and gorilla beast and easily kills the kraul by cutting it with his sharp talons. Once it disintegrates, Eight reverts back to his normal self and dusts off his hands.

"Well, I think I deserve a round of applause for that." he grins.

"Did somebody say APPLAUSE!?" I hear the unmistakeable shout of Nine from a distance.

"You may want to plug your ears." I whisper to Eight and Six. They look confusedly at me, until the screeching boom of Nine's sonic gloves is heard. We all smack our hands over our ears.

When it's over, Nine is laughing his head off like a maniac as hundreds of Mogadorians writhe on the ground in pain. A grey beam from Daniela turns them all to stone in seconds.

It seems as if we've killed all of Setrakus Ra's minions. Of course that wouldn't be the case though.

All of a sudden, I hear his voice in my head.

"Fight me now, Number Four. You and Pittacus will die."

I look around, but don't see him anywhere.

"Did you hear that?" I ask Eight and Six.

"WHAT!?" they both yell at the same time. I realize that their ears probably need to be healed after the boom. I quickly fix them up before taking off to end Setrakus Ra.

"John wait! You can't do this alone!" Six shouts from behind. I ignore her and keep walking. Soon, Eight teleports beside me.

"Dude, the only reason you were meant to revive us was so we could all be united and fight him together." he yells at me. I stop dead in my tracks and stare at him for a solid five seconds.

"I don't want to risk any more lives." My voice cracks.

"That doesn't matter anymore, man! We're going to win this war together. It's destined!" Eight says.

I sigh and rub my hands over my face.

"Okay.. fine. Let's go." I say, committing. I guess he's right and I'm just too stubborn to see it. After all we've lost though, I just don't want anybody else to die because of me.

We keep walking, but see no sign of Ra. A hawk flies down right in front of me, but then morphs back into Bernie Kosar.

 _'_ _John, Setrakus Ra is looking for you. He's in the Sheep Meadow.'_ Bernie tells me.

"Okay, thanks BK." I say, patting his head. He turns back into a hawk and flies off.

"We have to go to Sheep Meadow." I explain to Eight. He nods his head and we teleport off to there.

When we arrive, a second later, I find myself staring up at the demolished buildings in the distance. What New York used to be is gone now. It's replaced with crumbled buildings and ashes.

Scanning the area, I see that the rest of the garde are already here. Setrakus Ra stands approximately one hundred feet away from us.

"Isn't it so fascinating how the good die young, Number Four?" he calls out, "I'm sure you would know that, right?"

I know he's trying to toy with my emotions, but that's exactly what I needed. I feel a surge of energy and the feeling of unlimited power washes over me.

I take advantage of this virtue and charge right at him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I know the last chapter may have been a bit confusing, and I apologize for that hah. I'm trying the best I can to make these last chapters really good, even though that was more of a filler chapter to lead to this one! I hope it'll be a bit more easier to read!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Malcolm**

Ever since I had gotten in contact with Sam, I knew it was time to make my way to the city. I had been doing my own research on how to hack into the Mogadorian's skimmers and warships, so that I could easily disable them during the war that was soon to break out.

I had just arrived in the city when I saw a bunch of people walking down the street. I knew it was the garde when I had seen John leading them. I noticed Adam in the back with another Mog ally.

"Adam!" I shouted just loud enough for him to hear me. The two of them whipped around at the same time.

"Malcolm? What are you doing here?" Adam asked. I quietly explained my plan to him.

"I think Rex would be of some use to you. He knows all about the skimmers. Go to the hotel on 52nd street, that's our hideout." Adam says.

"Alright, be safe." I tell Adam, before taking off with Rex. He nods and turns away to catch up with the others.

"Let's kick some ass." Rex says, grinning.

 **Marina**

Once John charged Setrakus Ra, we all knew it was time to end this war.

John crashes into him, which causes them both to fall to the ground. He's violently trying to stab Ra, but he keeps rolling away from under him. Ra takes the advantage of kicking John's feet and causing him to topple over, only to get a slash on Setrakus as he falls.

I then realize that this is no time for standing around watching. A skimmer hovers above us and starts firing down. Hannu is the first to react. He reaches out with his telekinesis and throws the flaming torpedo that was released, hurtling into the opposite direction.

I prepare for the second missile to be launched, but it doesn't happen. The skimmer starts to malfunction and then crash lands into the trees, further away.

 _'_ _Fire and Ice._ ' Those words ring through my head and I start to remember John's battle plan.

I turn to look at him and notice him briefly glancing at me. Oh. I mentally smack myself, because I only just realized that he just said that to me telepathically.

I run over to where John and Setrakus Ra are battling. The other garde are currently fighting some of Ra's toughest Mogadorians.

John starts up his lumen and shines it right at Ra. It starts growing stronger and turns into bursts of fire fuming on to him. I join in and use my cryokinesis. It evolves into glaciers of ice connecting with John's fire to take down Setrakus Ra. He starts yelling in agony, before defending himself with an invisible force. I can feel the heat and the ice at once. Setrakus begins to back pedal, that's when I notice the lake behind him. I glance over at John. He nods and we both start thrusting more force into our fire ice alliance. Ra, still defending himself, takes one last step before falling into the lake.

John stops his fire and holds Setrakus under the water with telekinesis, while I gather all my strength back and freeze over the lake. I don't know how long Ra would be able to stay under there, or if he could even get out, but those are the risks we have to take, I suppose.

The ice starts to crack. I quickly try to cover it back up again, but I can't.

John stares at me widely.

"It's not working!" I yell in frustration. I look down at where Setrakus Ra is breaking free from. He must be trying to cancel out my legacies.

"John! Do something!"

John closes his eyes and raises his hand to where the ice is broken. Slowly, ice starts to form from his hand, upon the frozen water. Except, it doesn't come fast enough.

Setrakus Ra bursts from the ice and gasps for air. He looks furiously up at me, charges, and wraps his hands around my throat. I feel my feet lift off the ground and try to kick him, but I can't. John starts to run over, but Ra pushes him away and he lands on the frozen lake with a crunch, falling right through the glassy ice.

"Number Seven. I see you've become stronger. Unfortunately for you, though, I'll always be better. Your sacred friends will never beat me either. It's been fate for centuries now, that I would always be ruler."

"Maybe fate changed it's mind." I spit at him. He's taken by surprise as I kick him in the crotch and flip out of his hands that loosened.

I pull out my dagger and am about to stab him, when a random Mogadorian throws himself in front of the blade and immediately disintegrates.

The whole scene plays in my head. It's all too familiar. Five about to stab Nine, and Eight teleporting in the way. History is repeating itself.

While I'm distracted by this, Ra leaps on to me and starts to claw me. I scream as he cuts a deep wound into my abdomen.

Suddenly he is thrown off of me by an incredible force. I stare right up at Eight hovering over me. He lends me a hand and pulls me up. I heal myself, before hugging him.

"We got this, Mar." Eight says as we pull away from each other. That causes me to look around at everyone.

Six is holding off Ra for now. Nine is by the now melted lake, helping John out, who is coughing and soaking wet. One, Maggie and Hannu are battling a few Mogadorians that are left. Five and Ella are helping Six fight Ra by using their powers.

"What makes you think you can win now!?" Setrakus screams at us. "You were always the weak ones!"

"You're not the only one with an army now." Ella says, grinning. Then, the human garde all step out from the trees and raise their weapons. The ten of us original garde all face Setrakus Ra in rows.

He looks awe-stricken. The fury behind his eyes is almost visible.

"DIE, YOU IMBECILE CREATURE!" one girl, I remember as Claire, screams out.

"WE ARE REVOLTING CHILDREN!"

That's when all hell breaks loose.

 **I am so sorry about the long wait! I just recently read the Trials of Apollo! It was fantastic. I also saw Civil War.. oh my goodness I can't even explain how spectacular it was! Anyways, this was a very complicated chapter to write, and that's another reason why it took so long. Thanks to everyone who has kept reading for so long! I'll probably end this story soon, at about 25 chapters + a little note from me. I'll definitely try to update again this week!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **John**

Almost drowning in ice cold water isn't pleasant. I was suffocating by the time Nine had ran over and pulled me out.

"Dude, are you okay?" Nine asked me, as I was wheezing on to the ground. It look me a minute to catch my breath, before I nodded and gave a thumbs up, to signify I was fine.

I had turned on my lumen so that I could warm up, but barely had enough time before the next battle had begun.

Once Claire had released her vividly broadway related battle cry, everyone charged at Setrakus Ra. That was, until he simply ticked them off with a telekinetic force.

Suddenly, a wave of Mogadorians protruded from the forest behind us and started attacking. In a matter of seconds, it was a bloodbath. The human garde fought bravely with their weapons of choice. Mogadorian ashes were blowing around everywhere. The only sounds to be heard were shots going off and screaming. War.

I stand up next to Nine. He's just standing there, looking at the battle ahead. His lips spread apart in an 'o' shape.

I look over to where he's staring at.

Maddy is lying motionless on the ground with a blaster wound in the head. Nine clenches his fists and then turns around to where Setrakus Ra is fighting the others. He looks back at Maddy once more, before screaming and lunging at Ra with lots of force.

I never understood why us nine were meant to be sent down to earth as children. I always presumed that the elders were sick-minded in thinking that we could defeat a whole race of evil as _teenagers_. Even now, I know that it was either this war or death for us, but it just turned out to be the exact same all these years later.

Amongst all the screaming, I hear a familiar one. Sam. A Mogadorian is on top of him, trying to stab him. I run over to where he is and lob a fireball at the Mog. It turns to ash right in Sam's face. He sighs a breath of relief, but I notice his shoulder is injured. Quickly, I heal it and he's set to go.

"John, time's running out. You have to face Ra again." Sam tells me. I look down at the ground and back up at him.

"I know. I will. This time for good. No matter the consequences, I'll kill him. If I end up dying as well, let's just hope it isn't in vain." I reply.

Sam gives me a pleading look, as if to say, 'come on man, you can't think like that!' but he knows that I will do whatever it takes to end Setrakus Ra once and for all. Sam gives me a side hug before I take off to where Nine is currently battling Ra.

Nine is unleashing his anger towards Maddy being killed to fight him. I join in and aim my lumen directly in Setrakus Ra's eyes, in hopes to temporarily blind him. He tries to use a force field to block it, but my power is stronger than his. He then stumbles and falls on to the ground. Nine yells as he's about to drive his knife through Ra's heart, but he gets shoved back and lands right in to Six.

Setrakus Ra stands up from the ground.

"STOP!" he booms. All of the Mogadorians freeze, but soon get killed by the garde they were battling.

I'm about to tackle him, but he holds me there in an extremely telekinetic grip. He then raises his arms and suddenly the vines from the trees around us move and wrap themselves around everyone except for me.

"I can't move!" somebody cries out. I stare over at my friends.

Six and Nine are trapped in the vines beside each other. Marina is trying to freeze the vines, but it's only making the air colder. Eight is stuck right next to her, squirming to get out. Hannu and Maggie are wrapped right around a tree, trying to cut themselves out with a knife, which is soon ripped from them by Ra.

I can't find Five anywhere, as well as Ella, Adam and One.

"Let's test your fatal flaw, now shall we?" Setrakus grins at me. He releases me from his grip and pulls out a blaster. Before I have time to react, he shoots twice in direction of Sam and Daniela.

Time slows down.

I run as fast as I can towards the two of them and push them over. The bullets fly above our heads, but Daniela screams. I feel a sharp pain in my back and I crumple over.

 **Six**

"NO!" I scream as John gets shot in the back by Setrakus Ra. He falls over and lies still as blood pours out of his back. I feel tears form in my eyes as I await the scar to burn into my ankle, except it never does.

The wound on John's back heals and he rolls over on to his side. His eyes snap open, but they're not the regular dark blue color. His eyes are glowing an extremely bright light blue and he easily stands back up.

"There you are, Pittacus." Ra spits out.

"This isn't my fight anymore, Setrakus. It's theirs." Pittacus/John says before collapsing. It's back to John now. He groans and gets up again to face Ra.

They don't even say anything to each other before John punches him. Ra wipes the blood off his lip and then tries to whip John, but he jumps up and hovers above it before it reaches him.

I look to my side at Nine, who has the most aggravating face on. He's boiling with anger. I try to gather a lightning storm to strike these vines off me, but something is holding me back. Most likely Setrakus.

I suddenly notice a figure crouching down next to the trees behind Hannu and Maggie. In an instant, they're both freed from the vines and step out into the sunlight. That figure was Ella. She runs over to Nine and I and cuts the vines off with her knife. Hannu and Maggie are working on cutting everyone else free.

Setrakus Ra then notices what is happening. He yells and tries to wrap everyone in the vines again, but John stops him with a mini force field.

Setrakus looks at John and everybody escaping sourly. He shoves John to the ground and kicks him in the head multiple times. That doesn't stop John from fighting back.

I want to help, but it's their fight. I jog over to the others.

"How do we help him?" Marina asks.

"We create a divergence to distract Ra, so John can kill him." Maggie speaks up.

"How did you think of that so quickly?" Nine beckons.

"I read a lot of books." Maggie replies quietly.

"Okay, so what should we do to distract him?" I question. Nobody speaks for a minute, all in thought.

"I know!" Sam snaps his fingers, "We blow shit up." I hear a few snickers, but it is a good plan.

"That's actually not bad. We can get Lexa and Mark to drop a missile right next to John and Setrakus Ra, just enough to startle him. Then, John can do whatever it takes to kill him." Eight states.

"I'll try to contact Lexa telepathically and then tell John the plan." Ella steps in. She then closes her eyes and after a minute or so, reopens them.

"We're good to go." she smirks.

 **John**

 _"_ _John, we're going to send a missile right next to you, to startle Ra, and then you can make your move."_ I hear Ella's voice in my head.

I give her a short, _"Okay."_ as a reply to let her know I heard her.

Setrakus Ra is trying to use his flaming whip on me when I see the Loric ship and the missile drop down. It creates a giant crater in the ground, but it's enough to distract Ra.

I throw his whip away with telekinesis and grab him, while flying right on top of our ship.

 _"_ _Just keep flying up!"_ I telepathically shout at Lexa and Mark. The ship lurches forward and keeps rising. The wind flips my hair around as Setrakus Ra growls in frustration.

I pull out my dagger, as does he whip out his sword. Springing forward, the tip of my dagger reaches his arm, slicing a deep cut into it. He continues to back up and I advance forward until we're at the edge. The ground keeps getting further and further away.

I don't care what happens next, as long as Setrakus Ra is dead.

I leap right on to him and my dagger embeds itself right in his chest. He howls in pain. The next thing I know, is that his sword impales itself into my stomach as I tackle him off the ship. He grabs ahold of my shirt at the last second and we're both falling to the ground.

I can't tell if I'm screaming or in utter shock. I can feel myself drifting, but the only thing that keeps me from going unconscious is the face of Setrakus Ra as he is dying.

I don't have the energy to stop myself from hitting the ground. It all happens too fast.

It gets closer and closer.

Then I feel arms wrap around me and I'm not falling anymore. I'm flying. My eyes that were half closed slowly open to see Five staring worriedly at me.

"F-Five?" I say sluggishly. He nods and smiles with a grim look on his face though.

I look down. Setrakus Ra has reached to ground. His body is sprawled out. Then he starts to decay, but differently than any normal Mogadorian. His skin starts ripping apart and forming a weak looking Loric symbol, which is then blown into ashes.

Five and I eventually make it to the ground. He sets me down next to a tree and calls for the others to help me.

I can't feel anything. I just know that there's a sword inside of me.

Looking around, I see that the remaining vatborn Mogs are turning to ashes.

"We did it." I whisper. I then notice Marina rushing up to me and kneeling in front of me.

"This may hurt." she murmurs. The sword is ripped out of my stomach and soon it's being healed by her. I feel good as knew in minutes.

That's when it sinks in. Setrakus Ra is dead.

I jump up and embrace Marina, thanking her. Six, Sam, Daniela, Nine, Eight, Five, Ella, One, Adam, Maggie, Hannu, Lexa and Mark all join in as well to form yet again, a ginormous group hug.

The war is ending the same way it started.

Together.

 **The battle is over! He's dead! I really hope that this much longer than usual chapter was okay! It took me a while to write haha. To answer your question, thepandabella, I'm Team Cap. I was Team Iron Man before I saw the movie though (oops) Anyways, the next four or so chapters will be the aftermath and ending of this story! I'm so happy that I made it this far. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Six**

It's over. It's all over. Over ten years of this stupid alien war and we've won. I remember being in that Mog prison so many years ago, and thinking, that one day this feeling will wash over me as a sense of joy and relief, something none of us have felt in so long.

I push my way through everyone to find Sam. He notices me sprinting towards him, and he smiles. When I reach him, I ball up the collar of his shirt in my fists and pull him towards me, smacking my lips against his.

When we pull away, he's blushing and grinning at the same time.

Our moment is disrupted when Lexa's ship lands. She and Mark soon emerge out of the cockpit. Mark pumps his fist in the air and high fives John.

"Man, I thought you were dead meat." Mark jokes.

"Yeah you sure scared us." Lexa adds in. John just smirks. "I've been shot plenty times, but being impaled in the chest was a whole new thing." he says.

"Welcome to the club!" Eight shouts from behind.

Some people snicker at Eight's remark, but I notice Five and Nine look uncomfortably down at the ground. I know what they're thinking about, and it makes me feel weird inside, even though I couldn't do much to stop it from happening at the time. The good thing, is that Eight's here now, as well as the other garde.

After a minute of reuniting with each other properly, we decide to move back to the hotel.

Walking through the war-torn central park was one of the worst parts of this battle. Human gardes' bodies were scattered everywhere. To think that these casualties were of once regular people, who received powers one day and put their fate in our had no clue what they were getting into, and it kills me inside. They agreed to help us.

John and Marina go around helping and healing some people who survived it.

My eye catches the girl I remember as Taylor is crumpled on the ground with a gleaming knife reflecting off the sun, creating a bright flash in my eyes as I walk by. Her tinted green hair is tangled and strewn across her face. The bullet hole in her chest doesn't define what she was capable of. I knew she would be a fighter since the beginning. She didn't go down in vain. Nobody did.

I continue walking with the others, and in about ten minutes, we're nearing the hotel with less injured people, and more healed people. Although, we may not all be okay mentally, we are physically, at least.

John and I are the first ones to push open the doors. What stands in front of us shocks me. Rex is there with Malcolm beside him.

"DAD!"

I'm pushed out of the way as Sam barges in front of me and right into his father's arms.

They embrace each other for a few seconds, tears falling freely down their faces.

I give them some space and turn around to see Adam and Rex fist bumping and laughing.

This is what victory looks like, but it still feels like something's missing.

 **John**

Once everyone's settled back in, I slump on to the couch, exhausted.

We won, but at what cost? The lives of innocent people that I dragged into this stupid war? Yes. I know I shouldn't be blaming myself, because they were given the option to fight, but it still feels so wrong.

Bernie Kosar senses my despair and jumps up on to my lap, gently nudging my arm. He lays down and nestles his head on my hand.

 _"_ _Be proud, John. It's all over. The only one to blame for anything is Setrakus Ra. He's dead now, gone for good. It's done."_ BK tries to comfort me. I sigh and pat his head.

"You're right, buddy." I say. He seems satisfied with this and closes his eyes to take a nap from the previous exhilarating event.

I didn't even realize that I fell asleep too, until I feel a tap on my shoulder. I squint my eyes open, taking a second to adjust to the light.

"John Smith. You've made me proud." the recognizable voice says.

My eyes dart up to see Agent Walker standing in front of me. She's smiling widely, like I've never seen before.

"Walker." I reply, nodding my head with a sly grin.

"I've got news. Back at the refuge camp in Brooklyn, we took in a bunch of people that need medical attention. There's also some people wishing to meet you as well. You're a true hero, John." she explains to me. "My men will escort you and your friends to the camp shortly, if you'd like."

I think for a moment.

"You know, I appreciate the offer, but could you maybe take us there tomorrow? Everyone's tired and we need to rest. It's all too much in one day." I ask her.

"Of course, John. We'll be back." Walker answers, and is about to turn away, but I stop her.

"Thank you, Karen." I say. She shakes my hand and walks away, saying, "Anytime, alien boy."

* * *

That night, before heading to bed, all of us hang out for a bit, to cerebrate the winning.I lit a bonfire and Nine poured some drinks. Most people were happy.

I sit down next to Daniela. She looks almost lost.

"D'you think there's still a chance my mom's still out there?" she whispers.

"There's hope." I tell her. I think that's all she ever needed to hear this whole time. Her face turns from a frown to a smirk and we clink glasses.

Then, Nine climbs on to a ledge and holds out his drink.

"Here's to victory!" he screams. We all raise our glasses in the air and shout in agreement. We actually won.

 **Sorry for the late update AGAIN. I was busy writing my essays and so much homework. Unfortunately, I only get out of school June 28th (yes, the day UaO comes out!) but I'm hoping to finish before then. So thank you for reading! Next chapter will be very shocking (hmm). ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **John**

I jolt awake in a cold sweat. Visions of that sword going straight through me have been causing me trouble sleeping. The same thing repeating itself over and over. Accompanied by Setrakus Ra's ugly face yelling at me as we were flailing through the air, about to hit the ground.

I rub my eyes and face, stepping on to the floor and heading downstairs. The clocks say it's 4:00am, but to me time doesn't matter anymore.

When I get down there, I notice Maggie sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey." I say. She looks up and shows a small smile.

"Can't sleep either?" she asks me.

"Something like that." I reply, taking a seat next to her.

"I admire you a lot, John. It just makes me feel stupid that I posted that message on those online forums so long ago. I'm the reason Conrad was killed." she says, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault, Maggie. The elders chose our fate for us, but that's all behind us now." I try to calm her down. She wipes her eyes hastily before looking me in the eyes.

"I guess I've just taken so long to get it in my head. Thanks, John." she says and gets up. "I'm gonna go get some sleep now."

I sit there for the rest of the morning without realizing it, until the sun comes up and people start filing into the breakfast room. I grab an apple and eat it on my way to find Agent Walker. Her trucks are parked outside, waiting for everyone to board them. I find her on the bench in front of the lobby entrance.

"When do we leave?" I ask.

"Soon. Let everyone know. Give them an hour or so." she replies. I nod and go back inside.

"Everyone listen up! We're going to be escorted to the Brooklyn camp in an hour or so. Be ready!" I shout above everybody. They all nod their heads. Some people leave to pack, and some stay for breakfast. I just sit outside on the curb waiting.

* * *

The car ride is what feels the longest. I'm getting anxious thinking if Sarah's even still alive after all we've been through. I tried to keep my mind off her this whole war, so as not to distract myself, but now I can't stop thinking about her. I remember leaving her in Paradise and not looking back. I just hope she's okay.

I'm sitting in the front of the van with one of Walker's men driving. I look in the mirror, Nine and Ella are sitting in the first two seats, with Marina and Eight cuddled up together in the back, sleeping soundly.

This might be the first I've smiled in a long time, but it's calming to see them together again.

We pass by hundreds of torn down buildings and rubble scattered across the streets. It pains me to see the bodies of innocent humans pulled into this war with no choice, now dead.

We cross the Brooklyn Bridge and arrive at the camp with the other ten vans behind ours.

"We're here." the driver announces. I hop out of the vehicle on to the concrete ground. The rest of the garde from the other vans do so too. Nine practically topples out, clearly hungover from last night. Ella rolls her eyes as she leaps down. Eight teleports out with Marina.

"Show off." she mutters, giggling.

We make our way to where Six, Five, Daniela, Sam and Malcolm are getting out, followed by Maggie, Hannu, One, Adam and Rex. The other vans have the rest are the human garde behind it. Lexa and Mark decided to fly the ship over, which is already here.

Before any of us have time to even talk to each other, Agent Walker finds us.

"John, Marina. There's a bunch of injured people that need your help." she says. I glance at Marina. She smiles and agrees to help. We follow Walker to the infirmary where dozens of people are laying on cots, waiting to be treated.

The first person I make my way to is an older woman. Her leg is in a twisted shape, most likely broken. I tell her what I'm going to do before I do it. She approves, so I place my hands on her calf and feel the Loric energy flow through my hands on to her. Her leg slowly slips back into place and she lets out a breath.

"Thank you, oh thank you!" she yelps in surprise at what I just did.

The next woman I visit is slightly younger, but has almost familiar features of somebody that I can't place in my head at the moment.

"You.. you're him! Have you seen my daughter?! I've been worried sick about her ever since I couldn't find her here! Please—" she begs.

"M'am, what's her name?" I ask carefully, trying to settle her.

"Daniela Morales.. oh god I don't know what I'd do without her."

I'm taken by surprise at this. Ever since I met Dani, all she's wanted to do was find her mother, and here she is.

"Yes, she's here!" I say to her mother. Her eyes light up like a Christmas tree and she hugs me tightly.

"Just let me heal you first and I'll take you right to her." I exclaim. She obeys and I heal her shattered wrist. Once I'm done, I guide her to the place where Walker's trucks are parked.

Luckily, everyone's still there, sitting in a circle on the grass, talking.

Daniela was the first to even notice us approach. Her hand immediately slams over her mouth and tears start spilling out of her eyes. She cries out as her mother and her collide into each other's arms.

Everyone in the group stares at them in wonder. Sam stands up and walks over to me.

"I can't believe they found each other after all this time." he whispers, more so to himself than to me.

I leave them to reunite and head back to heal the others.

After four hours, I'm utterly exhausted. The good thing though, is that Marina and I saved everybody in there. We both head to find the others.

Except, something stops me. A shout. Someone calling my name. The voice is so familiar that it seems almost unreal.

"John!" she yells. I turn around and see none other than Sarah Hart racing towards me. I run to her too. We wrap arms around each other like we could be separated again at any given moment.

"I love you so much." I whisper in to her ear, still embracing each other.

"I love you too." she replies, crying.

We return to the others, hand in hand. They all get up to greet Sarah happily.

Once we're all settled in the makeshift cafeteria, I get to talking with her.

"So what happened in Paradise?" I ask.

"Well, I proved everybody wrong who ever thought you were some terrorist alien. Now they honour you, John. Oh, Sam, Emily says hello and sorry." Sarah starts. Sam snorts when she mentions Emily Knapp.

"Anyway, nobody went to school after the Mog ships started appearing everywhere. Everyone was terrified that they'd get shot down if they left their house. They didn't take much convincing to know that this war was dangerous after what happened to Paradise High. My parents kept me and my siblings inside all the time.. it was horrible. They cut all communication lines from us. _One wrong move and we're all dead_ , was their motto. Once I heard that you guys defeated Ra the other day, I left a note and just left to come here. I couldn't stand being away." Sarah continues.

"Wow. So much can change in a few weeks." Malcolm sighs.

We all fill in Sarah on what happened in the battle, for the rest of the lunch, until Walker shows up once more.

"John.. there's someone that wants to see you." she says, almost grinning.

A million thoughts run through my mind on who it could be. Before I can even process it, Walker steps to the side to reveal the person I expected the least to show up.

"Henri?"

 **Hahaha. Okay, thanks for reading! And yes, thepandabella, I've read Zero Hour! It was great! The ending though.. oh my goodness. Has anybody read the sample for United as One on iBooks? AHH I'm so not ready for this book. I'll probably finish this in 2 chapters + an epilogue and an extra author's note page! Next chapter to be expected in a week possibly.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I've decided to make this the last chapter, but don't worry, the next one will be an epilogue!**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Marina**

It was so quiet that you could've heard a pin drop. It took me a second to recognize the name. I remember John saying his cepan's name was Henri. I look over at John. His face is contorted in confusion and astonishment. Six, Sarah, Sam and Mark each have the exact same face on. They were the only ones that had ever met Henri out of us all, not including the ride down to Earth that barely anybody remembers.

"A-are you real?" John asks, taking a small step forward. Henri smiles, nodding his head.

"You got your second scar during a spelling bee and your sock caught on fire." he says, trying to prove that he's actually here and not some impersonator.

John's eyes seem to light up by this. Next to Eight and I though, Nine snorts, "Dude, you were in a spelling bee?"

John isn't phased by this, he ignores Nine and continues to stare at Henri.

"How?" he asks.

"The sanctuary." Henri explains. "When my ashes.. were thrown in. When you revived those four garde, it affected me too, just took longer."

John's eyes tear up and he bolts forward into Henri's arms. They embrace each other.

I look up at Eight with a big smile on my face as he wraps his arm around my shoulder, smirking down at me.

When John and Henri break apart, Sarah hugs Henri. Six, Sam and Mark talk with them for a bit also.

Everyone seems happy.

Two weeks later

The ten of us garde are now sitting in a small room, cameras aimed every where on us at every angle. Reporters stand behind them, throwing questions every which way.

We agreed to do an interview before we headed back to Lorien.

"SETTLE!" Walker screams. She's kind of become our security guard since the war ended. We're being recognized all over the world now, except it's not bad news any more. We're known as heroes. Legends. Turns out, the Mogadorians didn't wipe out as many people as expected. There was in total, over 2 million killed though.

The room quiets down and they start to ask one question at a time now.

"Who is the leader of your group?" a reporter asks. Everybody looks at John, including me. He laughs and shrugs.

"After the battle in Paradise, I guess I realized it was time to take action." he says.

"Alright! Moving on.. our viewers would love to see you all demonstrate your favourite power you possess!" he states.

Nine flips upside down and sits on the ceiling. The cameramen ooh and ahh, while aiming their cameras at Nine.

Six sighs and turns invisible.

I form an icicle in my hand.

Eight teleports over to me and laughs as he lands in my lap.

John forms a fireball in his hand.

Five starts floating from his chair and just levitates in the air.

Hannu, Maggie and One just sit there, looking pissed off. Considering their only legacies are telekinesis.

The funniest part of it all though, is the worried and panicked expressions of the camera crew. They have no clue who to focus on. All of us are snickering and it soon turns into a full blown laugh attack for each of us.

Once everything calms down, the news reporters have one last question for us.

"We've been notified that you're going back to your home planet, Lorien soon. Will you be returning to Earth ever?"

Clearly having not thought this through, we all look around at each other.

"Unless further harm is inflicted upon your planet, we'll be at home kickstarting the regrowth of Lorien, like we are expected to do." John states. The rest of us just smile and nod along.

"Thank you for your time." the reporter finishes, closing his notebook.

 **John**

One week later

It's been three whole weeks since the fight ended and I feel fantastic. Henri's back, Sarah's back, we're all together. None of us have to worry about the Mogadorians or Setrakus Ra.

Today's the day we leave. Henri had retrieved our chests from the sanctuary, which included the elements to restart Lorien.

Many of the human garde chose to stay behind on Earth to rebuild what was broken. We all agreed to try to contact each other throughout the years by building new transmission devices and what not.

I roll out of bed and fall flat on the floor with a thud. Flipping on to my back, I look up to see Sarah snickering, which turns into laughter. She pulls me up and shoves me into the bathroom.

"Take a shower, we're meeting everyone in fifteen minutes." she says while closing the door.

* * *

Sarah and I arrive outside by the ship, joined by fellow garde and humans, plus Henri.

Sam and Malcolm chose to come with us to Lorien. I don't know the whole story behind Sam's mom though. She's probably freaking out if they told her or not.

Adam and Rex also said they'd tag along.

Daniela decided on staying here with her mom, she didn't want to leave her behind after all they've been through. I'm proud of her though, she was more than an innocent teenager that got powers, she showed strength and devoted her life to helping us win the war.

Mark, on the other hand, claimed to be "done with this alien shit." I don't blame him though, I'm the one that brought him into it all. He said he'd go back to his family in Paradise and be the one to tell the whole school and community about us and what we all accomplished as a team to win.

I walk up to Henri and he pats my back.

"I'm proud, kiddo. I always knew you'd make it back one day, whether it be with or without me."

Everyone going back to Lorien included of One, Maggie, Hannu, myself, Five, Six, Marina, Eight, Nine, Ella, Sam, Sarah, Henri, Adam, Rex, Lexa, Bernie Kosar and the other Chimaera.

I make my way to Daniela to say goodbye. She just finishes talking with Sam when I approach her.

"Hey, John Smith from Mars." she grins.

"Hello, Medusa." I reply.

She rolls her eyes and pulls me in for a hug.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm gonna miss you." Dani says as we break apart.

"I'll miss you too."

And with that, I turn away and find Mark.

"Take care of her." he tells me, watching Sarah talking with Six and Marina.

"I will, Mark. Don't worry."

"Y'know, I used to be captain of the football team and she was my cheerleader girlfriend, just plain and basic. Then you came along." he says. I suck in a breath, waiting for him to rant off on me, but instead, he says, "You changed the way I saw everything, John. I just want you to know that before you leave. Not all aliens are bad." Mark finishes. I smile and shake his hand.

"Bye, Mark."

"Bye, John."

Lexa put up guard rails in front of the ship for safety reasons, but now all the human garde that we trained and that helped fight, stand behind them, cheering for us as we make our way down to the ship.

Nine decides to high five them all, while I shake their hands and say goodbye.

"Thank you all for being a part in saving not only your planet, but ours too. Each and every one of you are heroes." I say as I step on to the ladder and look around at them all.

The group of us leaving, stand together. I look over to Daniela where she smiles as she cries and waves. Mark sends a salute signal to us and I return the gesture.

I breathe in the Earth's air for one of the last times. I grew up here and became the person I am now, but Lorien will always be my home.

"Goodbye, Earth." almost all of us say in unison.

Taking a deep breath, I turn around and walk up the final steps of our ship; our ride home. Once the door closes, I feel tears form in my eyes. A soft hand slips into mine and I instantly know it's Sarah's. Her blue eyes stare back at me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We'll be okay." I whisper to her. Her lips curl into a smile and her arms wrap around me.

The sixteen of us seat ourselves in the cockpit, awaiting take-off into space.

Lexa sits in the pilot's chair.

"We're going home." she says.

The ship slowly lifts up, and then we're blasting through the clouds, all the way above the atmosphere into the dark abyss. Space.

Flashbacks start recurring to me. I remember the day Lorien had first been invaded, the way Henri practically carried me all the way to this exact ship. I also have a vivid image of Loridas casting the charm upon us all. That was the day my fate was put in place.

"Look at us. We're back where we started." Marina points out. All of us scan each other. I notice that there's not a single dry eye in the room. Everybody's realizing that from all the hell we've been through, we were there for each other and fought this whole war to be where we are now.

"We're united as one."


	25. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Fifteen years had passed since the Loric and the Humans won the war against the Mogadorians. Fourteen had passed since they set foot back on Lorien and began the long journey of rebuilding. Their items from the chests that were meant to spread life did as it was supposed to. The grass changed from a dead brown to extravagant green. The trees grew vigorously and the skies turned bright blue.

Now, they own their own houses in the same neighbourhood, all close together, with their own families.

Their kids play with each other by the ponds and lakes with the many chimaera, training for their legacies to develop one day.

The still blond haired man sits with his also blonde haired wife, as they watch their son and daughter chase around their chimaera, who frequently changes to different animals to amuse them. The couple smile at each other, proud of what they've accomplished.

The once obsessed man with aliens and UFO's, never expected to be on a different planet with an alien wife of his own, with his own alien legacies as well. They watch the sun begin to set, as their young daughter climbs a tree, cheering for herself as she finally makes it to the tall branch. The man secretly keeps the branch from breaking with his telekinesis.

The true-born Mogadorian sits and watches his wavy blonde haired partner as she tries to catch a wave in the water. They were happy living together in a house near their friends, but spent a lot of their time at the beach, enjoying the freedom.

The icy woman and her witty husband try to settle down their four children to get them to eat their food. The older brother and sister cross their arms over their chests as they slump into the dining room chairs. The woman lifts her newborn daughter into the highchair as her husband chases their toddler son around the house. She laughs to herself, thinking that life couldn't be any more perfect.

The once devoted Mogadorian sits on the steps of the fountain in the middle of the neighbourhood, glad he decided to come to this beautiful place.

The man that once was a traitor joins him. He takes in the beauty of the sunset and the warmth. He couldn't be happier.

The man who used to have long black hair and a snarky attitude, sits on his porch, his hair cut shorter and personality somewhat changed. His fiancee sits next to him, her long auburn hair flowing in the wind. She was never meant to go to Earth so many years ago, but it's a miracle that she lives back on her home planet, happier than ever before.

The woman with curly red hair sits in a tree, scribbling down notes about her past. She wanted to not forget anything, because she felt stronger remembering the stuff she went through on Earth. Her face lights up as a chimaera in the shape of a bird lands in front of her, at peace.

The revived man, once living in Kenya, smilea as the moon begina to come up on his home planet. It seems just right to be here. Simple things kept him going through the day, such as cleaning the dishes or looking after his friends' kids. His life was perfect.

The strong woman that flew everybody home was satisfied. She rebuilt a replica of her old home to occupy. Her life was easy and she liked it that way, not having to care.

The old man that was now considered a grandpa to all the kids around, felt fantastic. He lived near everybody and helped take care of them all. He loved it.

They all decided on this beautiful night, Quarter Moon, to have a bonfire. They sat on logs and chairs, talking about funny stories when they were young and living on Earth. Frequently, they contacted their friends there. With all their help combined, a satellite was managed to be made and working. Everyone was doing well.

Little did they know, that in many years time, Lorien would be repopulated with millions of cepan and garde, all living peaceful lives, just like the olden days. The original garde would became known as the Elders and they would be talked about as legends for centuries. The children would read about them in their textbooks, make posters about them, dress up as them and want to be them. The adults would silently thank them each day for going through so much for they themselves to be alive and well.

It would all be worth the pain they endured, and they were fine with it.

 **A Letter From the Author**

 **Hello! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fanfiction. It took me over seven months to complete, which is crazy to think about. The reason I started this, was because I had never published my own writing online before, and I figured why not start with my all time favourite series?**

 **I started out pretty rusty, but throughout these months, I've definitely noticed a difference in my writing. This helped me do extremely well on my essays in school. I'm proud.**

 **I do regret some things I included in this story, such as reviving Sarah (I know, it's weird to say) but it was because I was in so much denial that she died when I started this, that I just had to bring her back, although she didn't play a major role in any of this.**

 **The thing that inspired me to complete this, was an author's note in a fanfiction I once read. It said that the feeling of accomplishment from something you worked so hard on is great.**

 **I just wanted to tell you, whoever you are, that if you want to do something, go for it. Take a chance, because you'll likely get something good out of it.**

 **Whatever happens in United as One, we stick together. If you want to follow my Lorien Legacies tumblr, my URL is free-lorien. I'm free to talk to 3**

 **I'll be writing more fanfics in the future for other fandoms and possibly this one too, so stick around.**

 **Once again, THANK YOU! Happy reading.**


End file.
